Hasta que tu muerte nos separe
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas ya no son lo que eran, ¿verdad? En este, el príncipe azul destiñe y más que rescatar a su dama lo que desea es convertirla en su esclava; por otro lado, tampoco es que exista dragón que se atreva a custodiar a nuestra princesa...
1. Prefacio

Querida y estimada Kaolla, Kao, KO, Kaochi, Kaovespa, Anna… estoy hasta los cojones de regalarte cosas, ¿sabes? Eres una puñetera pesada y me caes fatal. Con todo y con eso, espero que te guste mi visión sobre el motivo por el cual Draco acabó casado con Astoria. Y, si no te gusta, te jodes. ¡CUERRRRRRNO!

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Notas**: Estimado lector, si buscas encontrar a continuación algo mínimamente coherente, serio, edulcorado o dramático… Haz el favor de no seguir leyendo. Por si no me conoces, te lo advierto: sólo escribo dos tipos de cosas, oscuras y esperpénticas. Por suerte o por desgracia, mi nuevo proyecto no tiene nada que ver con el primer adjetivo. Graciasdenada.

* * *

"**Hasta que tu muerte nos separe****"**

"_Se llama matrimonio de conveniencia al matrimonio entre personas que no se convienen en absoluto."_

A. Karr.

* * *

1. _Prefacio_.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de…

—Parece mentira que al final hayan acabado haciéndolo. —Daphne niega con la cabeza, incrédula. Ante la sospechosa falta de respuesta, mira a ambos lados del banco y se encuentra con que Theodore está leyendo un periódico (nadie sabe de dónde lo ha sacado) y Blaise le tira besitos a todas las damas de honor que posan su vista en él. O sea, a las tres. Bufa, airada, y les da sendos codazos para que le presten atención. Después repite por encima de sus quejas—: Decía que parece mentira que hayan acabado en el altar.

—Supongo —murmura Theodore—. Al final no me quedó del todo clara la parte de Astoria, ¿no le odiaba?

—Sí, pero Blaise metió cizaña y terminó liándolo todo.

—Lo sé, gracias a mí serán felices y comerán perdices —se jacta el moreno.

—Draco Malfoy —prosigue el cura—, ¿aceptas por esposa a Astoria Greengrass, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Si no queda más remedio…

El siervo de Dios carraspea, confuso.

—Eh… Bien. Astoria Greengrass, ¿aceptas por esposo a Draco Malfoy, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

—¡No!

—¿Disculpa…?

—Perdices, ¿eh? Sabía que esto no podía ir bien —se queja Daphne, pinzándose con impaciencia el puente de la nariz—. Bueno, Blaise, será mejor que cuentes la historia desde el principio.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

—¡Porque eres el único que entiende cómo ha acabado mi hermana ahí subida, ensangrentada y mojada, con un vestido medio chamuscado y el pelo enredado y lleno de ramas y hojas!

—Ah, por eso. De acuerdo, ¿qué os parece _"Blaise y sus eróticas ganas de enredar" _como título?

—Ridículo —sisea Theodore repasando de nuevo la sección de sucesos de El Profeta—. Le iría mejor algo como _"Hasta que tu muerte nos separe"_.

—¡Nott, eres un genio!

* * *

**NOTAS.**

Sí, sí, lo sé, dije que no me metería en nada hasta que terminara con Mortífago (el siguiente capi va viento en popa, no temáis). Pero, qué queréis, un regalo es un regalo. He aquí el esbozo de lo que será mi divergente "presento" para Kaolla, mi colegui invisible de la panda de las arroceras.

Como habréis podido comprobar, la dinámica de la historia irá por cómicos derroteros. Nada de pain, veins y blood. Aquí, cabalgando a medio camino entre la parodia y el humor, hablaré de un romance de esos que la gente no termina de comprender, de cómo no son necesarias las palabras bonitas y los bombones para terminar en un altar y del motivo por el cual Draco acabó con esa gran desconocida: Astoria Greengrass. Sí, hay muchas versiones de ella por el fandom, la mayoría tienen que ver con una chica callada, fría y cruel o, por el contrario, una dulce y angelical muchachita. Como a mí me gusta llevar la contraria, pensé que no podía dejar al mundo sin conocer cómo veo yo a esta moza. Ya me diréis si os mola.

Termino dándole las gracias a Eme por aguantarme y el pésame a Kaolla porque le haya tocado yo, achuchando al resto de las implicadas en el juego: Marya y Ninfa, y deseándoos a todos una feliz Naviplasta. Ah, los créditos: el título de la historia viene por una canción de Mägo de Oz llamada del mismo modo.

¡A reviewear!


	2. Sympathy for the Devil

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos.

* * *

_

"**Hasta que tu muerte nos separe****"**

"_Please allow me to introduce myself: I'm a man of wealth and taste. Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name. But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game."_

Sympathy for the Devil, The Rolling Stones.

* * *

2. _Sympathy for the Devil_.

"_Había una vez…"_ ¿no? Bueno, al menos así se supone que han de comenzar este tipo de historias._ "Había una vez, en un barrio mágico de Londres muy pero que muy caro…" _Después el narrador debería proceder con un relato acerca de un príncipe de valentía sin parangón y una princesa de belleza descomunal. En teoría, el príncipe, encandilado por la gracia de la doncella, habría de rescatarla de las garras del tiránico dragón que la mantuviera cautiva. Tras ello, el cuento culminaría con una romántica boda, todos serían felices, comerían perdices y etcétera, etcétera.

Lamentablemente ni yo soy un narrador ordinario, ni hay dragón que se atreva a custodiar a nuestra princesa. El príncipe azul destiñe y más que rescatar a su dama lo que desea es convertirla en su esclava. Y con respecto a la boda… Bueno, ya habéis comprobado que las perdices pueden estar tranquilas por el momento.

Tenéis razón, los cuentos de hadas ya no son lo que eran.

Todo empezó hace seis meses, más o menos. Nuestro —dudosamente— encantador príncipe estaba repantingado en uno de los sofás tapizados en terciopelo verde de su salón, mordisqueando un croissant de chocolate mientras se esforzaba por no pensar en su noble misión. En vez de portar capa y espada, iba vestido únicamente con unos calzoncillos con estampados de serpientes en miniatura. Eso sí, el pelo, aunque de punta y revuelto por la cara a consecuencia de estar recién levantado —a pesar de que ya era más de medio día—, era rubio como el sol y suave como el raso. Sus ojos, con legañas y lágrimas producidas por los descomunales bostezos que emitía, eran profundos y grises. Muy exóticos, casi tanto como los arañazos que aún portaba con orgullo a la espalda, testigos de la desenfrenada noche que tuvo el día anterior con una chica que no viene a cuento.

—Draco, cariño, ¿ya te has decidido? —Narcisa Malfoy entró en el salón y se encontró a su precioso vástago hecho un guiñapo. Lo miró con una mezcla de amor de madre y furia asesina de banshee y, como todas las progenitoras del mundo, le regaló unos cuantos berridos—: ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios son esas pintas que llevas? ¡Dúchate de una vez, niño perezoso y desagradecido!

Y es que, aunque de cara al público aquella mujer fuera una oda al buen gusto y al refinamiento propio de los snobs de la más alta alcurnia, dentro de las paredes de su mansión era una madre como otra cualquiera que sabía que para educar a su primogénito hacía falta mano dura y legumbres para comer los domingos.

—Madre, deja de gritar. —Draco se incorporó y quedó sentado en el sofá con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Observó entre el flequillo cómo la mujer lo fulminaba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos y suspiró—. Al final será Daphne.

La expresión de Narcisa cambió, pasando en décimas de segundo del disgusto a la ilusión superlativa:

—¡Oh, cielo, qué noticia más maravillosa! —Entrelazó los dedos de las manos, cruzó las piernas y activó ese modo práctico y analítico tan propio de ella—: Los Greengrass son una familia muy respetada en la comunidad mágica, no has podido escoger mejor. ¿Cuándo piensas ir a darles la noticia?

—Pensaba mandarles una lechuza mañana o pasado…

¿Alguna vez a vuestras madres les ha parecido bien una idea que hayáis tenido? Ya, Draco no es ninguna excepción. Al menos tenéis suerte y cuando las mujeres que os dieron la vida se enfadan no tienen a mano una varita.

En menos de quince minutos, y tras varios hechizos que pusieran presentable al chico, ambos estaban frente a la puerta de la casa veraniega de los Greengrass.

—Mamá, en serio, deja de peinarme el pelo con los dedos —se quejaba Draco.

La verdad es que enfundado en su carísimo traje negro, aseado y con una poción que paliara la resaca, el chaval era todo un pimpollo. Metro ochenta y mucho, con la palidez y el porte propios del que no ha tenido que dar un palo al agua en su vida, mandíbula marcada y sonrisa cínica… O sea, guapo. Guapo a rabiar.

Hay dos tipos de chicos guapos: los que no saben que lo son y los que sí que lo saben. Con aquellos pertenecientes al primer grupo aún hay esperanzas: puede que con suerte nunca se den cuenta de su atractivo y las mujeres del mundo puedan respirar tranquilas. Sin embargo nuestro protagonista pertenece claramente al segundo grupo. Es más, es el que lidera a los hombres que están en él: egocéntrico, narcisista, mentiroso, manipulador, pervertido, sádico, creído, crápula… Se rumorea, incluso, que padece ipsofilia. Para más información, consultad la lista de parafilias que tengáis más a mano.

¿Y esto que quiere decir? Que por alguna extraña razón, el 90% de las mujeres que tienen la desgracia de toparse con él caen rendidas a sus pies. En serio, nenas, ¿qué os pasa? Sabéis que es la peor elección, que os hará sufrir, que os usará y después os tirará al suelo para que os recoja su elfo doméstico. ¿Por qué leches acabáis siempre bebiendo los vientos por tipos como él? Luego os quejáis, no hay quién os entienda.

Oh, me he desviado. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, Narcisa toqueteando el pelo de Draco y tratando de colocárselo con la raya a un lado.

—¿Por qué siempre te lo peinas para atrás con gomina? —refunfuñó la mujer. Obviamente no iba a conseguir nada con sus quejas, sería necesario mucho más para que Draco Malfoy dejara de imitar el estilo capilar de un conde gay del siglo XVIII—. Bueno, yo me voy a ir ya, hijo. Mucha suerte, tus padres están orgullosos de ti. —Lo besó en la mejilla, sin prestar atención a las quejas del rubio, y después le limpió con un dedo implacable el carmín que le había dejado en la piel—. ¡Oh, se me olvidaba!

Con un revoloteo de varita conjuró un enorme ramo de rosas que le encasquetó entre los brazos, lo miró con devoción unos segundos más, llamó a la puerta y tras un "¡puf!" se desapareció.

Draco nunca ha destacado por su paciencia. Mientras esperaba a que le recibieran, la suela de su impoluto zapato taconeaba irritable contra el suelo. No le hacía ninguna gracia la situación en la que sus padres lo habían metido pero, después de llevar semanas aguantando las quejas de su madre y leyendo las afectadas cartas de su padre, se había rendido ante la evidencia: no iban a dejarlo vivir tranquilo hasta que no hiciera lo que ellos querían.

Por supuesto no estaba dispuesto cambiar sus costumbres en lo más mínimo. Pensaba seguir buceando en los placeres que la mala vida le ofrecía: alardeando de vivir de su escandalosa fortuna entre alcohol, unos cigarrillos mentolados que le daban un aire de adulto distinguido, y mujeres desechables.

_La guerra había causado estragos en nuestro apuesto protagonista_, pensaréis. En realidad, todos los defectos antes mencionados ya los portaba a la espalda con orgullo pero es cierto que, después de aquellos trágicos acontecimientos, éstos parecían haberse elevado a la enésima potencia.

Algunos dicen que Draco Malfoy sufrió un duro revés cuando el mundo mágico dejó de venerar su apellido. Ilusos. Los que realmente le conocemos sabemos que, pese a haberlo pasado mal en su momento, llegó a la determinación de que amargarse no le iba a servir de nada: lo que tenía que hacer era disfrutar de la libertad que le concedía el haber terminado sus estudios —sí, sexys lectoras, le obligaron a volver a cursar séptimo como Salazar manda—, olvidarse de las preocupaciones mundanas que afligen a seres inferiores a él —o sea, todos— y hacerle por el camino la vida imposible a todo aquél que pudiera.

—¿Qué quieres? —murmuró una voz inconfundiblemente aburrida desde el otro lado del dintel.

—¿Dónde está Daphne? —su interlocutor hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza, señalando al salón de la vivienda.

Draco escrutó a Theodore Nott bajo unas cejas despectivamente alzadas y, sin mediar palabra con él ni preguntarle qué diantres hacía en casa de los Greengrass, lo apartó y se abrió paso por la casa hasta pararse frente al motivo de su visita.

Daphne estaba recostada en un amplio sillón, situado bajo una ventana que le proporcionaba la luz necesaria para seguir inmersa en su libro. Como siempre que no tenía que aparentar perfección, sobre el puente de su nariz descansaban unas finas gafas que escondían unos ojos ambarinos y rasgados.

_Bueno, podría ser peor_, se dijo el rubio mientras repasaba de arriba abajo a la joven. En realidad esa expresión displicente no le hacía justicia a una chica que es, simple y llanamente, preciosa. Al margen de estar muy buena, factor de tremenda importancia para el público masculino, sus rasgos delicados y su actitud de fría y perversa educación la convertían en el objeto de deseo de más de uno. El arquetipo de Slytherin: inteligente, ladina, digna y bastante guarrilla cuando quería.

Draco chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y le lanzó el ramo de mala manera, que cayó entre una algarabía de pétalos sueltos sobre el libro del que no había despegado la vista. Cuando ella lo miró con impaciencia él, de brazos cruzados y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada en una clara actitud desdeñosa, espetó:

—Cásate conmigo.

A aquella declaración le siguió un minuto de silencio que hacía las veces de réquiem por el poco sentido que hubiera podido tener esta historia en un principio. Theodore, que acababa de cerrar la puerta principal, se limitó a sentarse al lado de su novia y alzar una ceja. Ella se subió las gafas con el dedo índice y, sin variar un ápice su expresión insoldable, contestó:

—No. —Se giró hacia Theodore, le colocó el ramo entre las manos y comentó—: Ponlas en agua, sería una pena que se estropearan.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Draco, picado porque lo ignoraran. En cierto modo la negativa ya se la esperaba: tenía que reconocer que de todas las grandes ideas que revoloteaban en su cabeza, quizá esa hubiera sido la menos brillante.

—Porque salgo desde quinto con uno de tus mejores amigos, porque es total y absolutamente ridículo y porque no me reportaría ningún beneficio. ¿Quieres un poco de té? —Ofreció y, sin esperar una respuesta que ya conocía, hizo una floritura con la varita y conjuró tres tazas humeantes—. Draco, querido, ¿por qué quieres casarte? Tienes veintiún años, por Merlín.

En realidad, aquellos tres se llevaban bastante bien. Todo lo bien que puede llevarse un Slytherin, al menos. Habían pasado por mucho juntos y podría decirse que había un vínculo de confianza y entendimiento entre ellos. No, yo no me incluyo: extrañamente Draco no podía ni verme. Pero eso es otra historia, o una pequeña historia dentro de esta, ya habrá tiempo de entrar en detalles.

—Me apetece darle un nuevo enfoque a mi vida —respondió, evasivo. Se sentó frente a la pareja que lo contemplaba con un extraño interés y, para ganar tiempo, sacó un cigarrillo de la pitillera de plata que guardaba en el bolsillo de su americana y lo prendió con la varita.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te has cansado de mancillar las sábanas de las pobres ilusas que se creen tus mentiras? —se burló la chica.

—Nada más lejos.

—Lo suponía —murmuró Theodore con aburrimiento al tiempo que cogía un periódico de la mesa. Draco era Draco, que absurdamente hubiera decidido casarse no iba convertirlo en un ser humano decente.

—¿Y bien? Explícate —exigió Daphne.

—Es mi madre, no me deja tranquilo desde hace semanas con el asunto del matrimonio. —Rodó los ojos—. Dice que si me caso con alguien _decente_ nuestro apellido volverá a ser lo que era, que ha llegado la hora de que haga algo productivo con mi vida y que no puedo seguir eternamente en las portadas de la prensa amarilla. Maldito Zabini —finalizó, apretando la mandíbula con rabia.

¿Veis lo que os decía? Nuestro príncipe no me tiene en muy alta estima. Qué calamidad, y yo que deseaba con esos artículos verídicamente adulterados amenizarle la existencia…

—Mi hermana está como becaria en la redacción de la revista para la que trabaja Blaise —comentó Daphne—. Pero bueno, eso no es lo que importa ahora. ¿Y has decidido casarte únicamente porque tu madre ha insistido un poco?

—En realidad, no. Está el asunto de mi padre…

—¿Cómo está? —interrumpió ella con interés—. He oído que Azkaban ha cambiado muchísimo desde que los dementores no la vigilan.

—Sí, no tiene nada que ver. Sigue siendo una prisión, pero el Ministerio la ha remodelado y están todos mucho más cómodos. La comida es buena, salen a dar paseos de vez en cuando… —Hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia—. Lo principal es que después de cuatro años han decidido repasar algunos casos, el de mi padre entre ellos.

—Ya veo. —Theodore se acarició la barbilla, como hacía siempre que buscaba la respuesta a algún interrogante—: Si te casas al menos le darían un permiso para salir. Si, encima, lo haces con alguien cuyo pasado no tenga nada que ver con el Lord, puede que aumente las papeletas para que sea finalmente puesto en libertad.

—Exacto.

—¿Qué? —Daphne alternó la vista de uno a otro después de darle un sorbito a su té—. Eso no tiene sentido, Lucius Malfoy está en Azkaban por haber sido un mortífago, no va a quedar impune así como así.

—Yo creo que hay posibilidades —explicó Theodore—: recuerda que Potter intercedió también por él en el juicio y, aunque finalmente fue encerrado, es evidente que la palabra de ese Gryffindor caló hondo en el Wizengamot. La comunidad mágica sabe que su héroe le debe la vida a Narcisa y a Draco. Además, ahora que acaba de ser nombrado Jefe de Aurores no cabe duda de que volverá a meter presión.

—No lo entiendo.

Draco se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Daphne y, tras una calada, dijo:

—Así es Potty, siempre queriendo demostrarle al mundo que es una maravillosa persona. Un corazón bondadoso y miope. Si mi padre queda en libertad gracias a él, no cabrá en sí de gozo. Irá a su casa corriendo para hacer una fiesta con sus amigas las comadrejas y se preparará para conceder una entrevista sobre cómo los Malfoy no son tan malas personas y bla, bla, bla.

—Ya veo, ¿y has pensado en mí porque mi familia nunca se mezcló con el Lord? En ese caso podrías ir más lejos e intentarlo con una muggle o una sangre sucia —se mofó, a sabiendas de que el comentario levantaría ampollas en el orgullo de su amigo.

—Aún tengo criterio y buen gusto. No tengo ni la menor intención de mezclarme con escoria o aberraciones genéticas —respondió Draco secamente—. Una Slytherin bastará.

—Una Slytherin cuya familia nunca haya tenido relación con los mortífagos, ¿eh? —puntualizó ella.

—Efectivamente.

—En ese caso la lista no es muy larga. Déjame pensar… —Daphne, con la mirada en el techo y el dedo índice sobre los labios, repasó mentalmente los nombres de las candidatas. Una vez hecho esto, sonrió con cinismo adivinando lo que supondría: la contrariedad de su invitado—. Tenemos, por un lado, a Tracey Davies.

—No.

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en variar la expresión: pronunció la negativa claramente, sin titubeos, mientras inspeccionaba con apatía el humo que desprendía su cigarro. Estaba sentado en el sofá como si de un trono se tratara, con la espalda recostada en el respaldo y una actitud más propia de un rey tiránico y absolutista que de un joven interesado en encontrar esposa.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mestiza, por Salazar. Y fea. Estoy buscando una mujer que, a poder ser, no siga los consejos de higiene capilar de Snape.

—Está bien. Millicent Bulstrode.

—He dicho que busco una mujer.

—Vamos, Draco, no seas superficial —se mofó la chica—, algunos dicen que la belleza está en el interior.

—¿De su estómago? Eso explicaría sus dimensiones, probablemente se haya comido toda la belleza del mundo mágico.

Daphne resopló, más molesta por las quejas de su antiguo compañero de Casa que por la crueldad de sus palabras. Nunca le importó que Draco frivolizara sobre el aspecto de otras chicas. Es más, siempre y cuando no se metiera con ella, le parecía divertidísimo escucharlo.

—¿Harper?

—Daphne, ¿entiendes el concepto de mujer?

—Estúpido, Peter Harper tiene una hermana. Fue seleccionada para Slytherin cuando repetimos séptimo. Me parece que se llama Agatha.

—O sea, que ahora rondará los catorce años. Repito, Daphne, ¿entiendes el concepto de mujer? O el de legalidad, al menos.

Ahí fue cuando Theodore Nott, que había vuelto a concentrarse en la sección de necrológicas de El Profeta, levantó la vista del periódico y sonrió burlón. No fueron necesarias palabras, Draco entendió por dónde iba y rezongó:

—No es legal casarse con menores —carraspeó, huidizo—. Tener relaciones esporádicas con ellas no infringe las normas. Si no te pillan, claro.

—Eres insoportablemente inmoral —acusó la mayor de los Greengrass, que hasta el momento no tenía ni idea de los líos de sábanas que se traía el rubio con las adolescentes—. Bueno, ¿Y Sally-Anne no sé qué? Iba dos cursos por encima.

—Demasiado escandalosa —atajó Theodore, esa vez sin dejar de hojear la publicación.

—Oh, sí, la época de Sally-Anne coincidió con el período de insomnio de Nott —rememoró Draco con pitorreo—. Descartada, tiene una verruga asquerosa en la espalda.

—Pues sólo se me ocurre otra candidata… —declaró, con un tacto insólito. Para evitar mirar a los ojos grises del rubio, que empezaban a desprender tal frío que la temperatura de la casa descendió varios grados, se fijó en su manicura con un aire falazmente casual.

—Ni hablar.

—Draco, sabes que es viable…

—Me niego. —Apagó el cigarro con más fuerza de la necesaria, y trató de relajar, en vano, todos y cada uno de los músculos que se le habían agarrotado ante la simple sugerencia que le planteaba su amiga.

—¿Hace cuánto que no hablas con ella?

—No sigas por ahí, Greengrass, te lo advierto.

Y, por extraño que pareciera, Daphne hizo caso del consejo de Draco y decidió no insistir más. Por suerte o por desgracia, Theodore carecía del tacto o del sentido del peligro que poseía su novia así que, con la ceja alzada como testigo de su insolencia, pronunció el nombre tabú:

—Pansy es una idea muy razonable. —Obviando el chirrido que produjeron los dientes del rubio al entrechocar, se explicó—: La conoces, os lleváis bien, incluso estuvisteis saliendo una temporada…

—¡Yo jamás he salido con Pansy Parkinson!

Vaya, vaya, el hombre de hielo perdiendo la compostura, ¿quién se lo iba a imaginar? Y por alguien como ella, nada más y nada menos. ¿No os parece curioso?

Oh, me desvió. Retomando el relato cabe destacarse que Draco se puso en pie, resoplando airadamente y, tras hacer acopio de calma (lo suyo le costó, creedme), casi siseó, arrastrando las palabras mucho más de lo normal:

—Tengo que ir al baño.

¿Qué insólitos misterios le deparará el servicio a nuestro apuesto y ligeramente irascible príncipe? ¿Encontrará en él un dragón con el que batallar y así paliar su enfado y recuperar su honor? O, por el contrario, ¿se echará a llorar mientras canta baladas de las Brujas de Macbeth?

Para saber más, deberéis esperar a que termine de lanzarle miradas seductoras a la madre de Adrian Pucey. Ah, me encantan las mujeres con experiencia.

* * *

**NOTAS**.

_Voilá!_ Ya tenéis la idea de cómo será la historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Estáis intrigados? ¿Deseáis dejar patente vuestra opinión? Jiji.

Bien, tengo poquito que decir. En primer lugar, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, por darle una oportunidad a mis desvaríos y por animarme con este y otros proyectos. Ais, con lectores así da gusto trasnochar. En cuanto actualice me pondré a responder a los reviews, al menos a los que pueda. FFN no me deja darle la tabarra personalmente a **Morgausse** porque no tiene activados los mensajes privados, tsk.

Bueno, como os dije, esto cabalga entre el humor y la parodia, motivo por el cual presento una idea absurda y descabellada. Tenemos a Narcisa modo mamá ON, una guerra que no fue tan catastrófica y un Draco que de vez en cuando pulula por camas de menores de edad. Sí, sí, sé que me tomo esto a cachondeo, pero como siempre escribo este tipo de cosas desde un punto de vista trágico y serio me apetecía probar algo diferente.

Me despido, achuchándoos a todos (en especial a **Eme**, que me soporta en las sombras, y a **Kao**, que es la causante de esto) y deseándoos una feliz _Nochechachi_. Ah, también animo a Blaise con la MQSF, ¡vamos, tú puedes!

PD. Me he enganchado a _Glee_. **Faction**, me las pagarás por ser tan mala influencia…


	3. Miss Nothing

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos.

* * *

_

"**Hasta que tu muerte nos separe" **

"_I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere. I'm at the bottom of me. Miss androgyny, miss don't care. What I've done to me. I am misused, I don't wanna do, be not your slave."_

Miss Nothing, The Pretty Reckless.

* * *

3. _Miss Nothing_.

"_La joven entró en su casa y lo primero que notó fue el embriagador aroma de las rosas frescas. Centenares de pétalos de un color profundamente rojo inundaban el suelo, formando una pradera primaveral que contrastaba con la nieve que se colaba entre la puerta que había dejado abierta por la sorpresa. Se tapó los labios, aún agrietados por el frío del exterior, para tratar de ahogar una exclamación. Y cuando lo vio allí, parado ante las escaleras, ofreciéndole un enorme ramo repleto de flores descapulladas, sus ojos se anegaron por enormes lágrimas de felicidad._

—_¿Por qué? —fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar con la voz entrecortada, presa de la emoción._

—_Porque a veces no hacemos las cosas que queremos hacer sólo para que los demás no sepan que queremos hacerlas._

_Tras las palabras del chico, ella sonrió y, tirando despreocupadamente las bolsas que cargaba al suelo, corrió para lanzarse a sus brazos…"_

—Menuda mierda, joder —masculló la rubia mientras cerraba el libro de un golpe.

Y aquí tenemos a nuestra bella y educada princesa, Astoria Greengrass. A pocos días de cumplir sus diecinueve años, se encontraba reflexionando sobre el amor en el váter de la vida. O sea, en su trono de cerámica.

¿Qué pasa? No me miréis así, las chicas también vais al baño por mucho que tratéis de ocultarlo. Además, es fisiológicamente imposible que no os tiréis pedos. Y sí, también sé que os masturbáis: reconocedlo de una vez.

¿Por dónde iba? Ah, toca describir a la damisela. En primer lugar: es guapa. Sé que a todas os gustaría oír que es del montón para que eso os haga mantener la esperanza de encandilar algún día a un tío bueno como Draco pero… En serio, ¿creéis que él se interesaría por alguien poco atractivo? Es Malfoy, por Salazar. Centraos. Además, hablamos de un familiar de Daphne. Aunque en realidad tampoco se parecía demasiado a ella a excepción de en la nariz puntiaguda y la piel pálida.

En vez del castaño de su hermana, Astoria tiene el pelo rubio. Pero rubio muy rubio. Con avaricia. Las malas lenguas dicen que se ayuda de pociones para conseguir ese tono. Yo discrepo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es tremendamente dejada para con su aspecto físico: no la veo perdiendo su valioso tiempo —que suele emplear odiando— en nimiedades así. En ese momento lo llevaba como es habitual en ella: total y absolutamente desaliñado, largo hasta casi la cintura.

No, lo habéis adivinado: tampoco vestía un bonito y elegante vestido sacado de un cuadro rococó. Iba en bragas. Y, claro, las tenía bajadas (pensad en dónde estaba sentada y en el porqué). También llevaba una camiseta a juego con ellas: negra, con estampados de calaveras rosas.

Lo sé, lo sé. Os preguntaréis por qué yo, que trabajo con ella, no le he contagiado mi glamur y mi buen gusto por la moda. Sabed que he intentado inculcarle mi sabiduría, pero es una mujer muy cabezota empeñada en parecer una mezcla entre mendiga adicta a las pociones ilegales y vampiro con aires de súcubo.

¿Qué más? Ah, sí. Ojos azules y grandes, boca pequeña y perennemente seria, alta… Mi libido me insta a mencionar también que en la escena que nos ocupa no lleva sujetador. Se acababa de levantar, es normal. Ya deberíais saber lo incómodo que resulta dormir con esa opresión (una vez lo probé, una experiencia espantosa).

Tras situaros sobre su físico (no nos engañemos, importa), toca explicar por qué demonios estaba leyendo un libro no apto para diabéticos. No es raro que alguien se interese por las novelas románticas y empalagosas, lo que es raro es que ese alguien tenga montones escondidas bajo la cama y que, a pesar de ello, sea capaz de negar bajo _cruciatus_ que le gustan.

Con las mejillas arreboladas y el corazón punzándole molestamente en el pecho, se trataba de convencer a sí misma de que los cuentos de hadas eran un invento de la sociedad para que las adolescentes se volvieran lo suficientemente estúpidas como para acabar casándose. Fruncía el ceño para dar la impresión de estar más asqueada e indignada pero, en el fondo, aquella chica vivía entre páginas de novelas románticas, perdida en declaraciones de amor eterno y a expensas de que, algún día, cualquiera de esas estupideces le pasara a ella.

Chasqueando la lengua con el fastidio del que se sabe vencido, abrió de nuevo el libro y continuó con la lectura. ¿Conocéis esa sonrisa boba que se le pone a uno cuando está inmerso en un desenlace emocionante? Sabemos cómo terminará, que habrá un final feliz. Lo que no sabemos, lo que olvidamos, es que sólo son palabras: la caligrafía perfecta e impersonal nos abre paso a una realidad alternativa que tomamos como propia.

Aquél príncipe moderno que regalaba flores descapulladas se convirtió por un instante en el de Astoria. Su sesgada sonrisa de arrepentimiento y devoción brillaba para ella, sus profundos ojos oscuros la reflejaban a ella, por entre la puerta abierta entraba la…

—¿Pero qué cojones…?

La Draco. Por entre la puerta que acababa de ser abierta entraba, nada más y nada menos, que Draco Malfoy.

Tic.

Astoria juraría ante el mismísimo Wizengamot que esos tres segundos pasaron a la misma velocidad a la que lo harían tres horas. Giró la cabeza hacia aquella fatídica voz con una lentitud exasperante, sintiendo cómo por el camino toda la sangre de su cuerpo se congelaba y se le agolpaba en el estómago, rebotando contra las paredes y haciendo tal escándalo que la ensordecía. Abrió los párpados hasta límites insospechados, forzándolos a enviarle la señal a su cerebro que desmintiera que eso estaba sucediendo de verdad.

Tac.

No, no podía ser cierto. Aunque sus ojos se secaran por no parpadear, aunque su mandíbula se hubiera desencajado de manera muy dolorosa, aunque se le hubiera agarrotado el lado izquierdo del cuerpo en un claro síntoma de infarto, no podía ser cierto. Draco Malfoy no estaba mirándola con la misma expresión de conmoción desde el dintel de la puerta de su cuarto de baño.

Tic.

Una marabunta de frases inconexas, la mayor parte de ellas aderezadas con insultos de lo más variopintos, pasaban por su cabeza a una velocidad demasiado rápida como para poder procesarlas. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que decir algo. Tenía que pensar en algo. Lo único que la parte aún no entumecida de su cerebro le ordenaba era: _"¡No te levantes!"_ Gracias a Merlín le hizo caso.

Tac.

Él fue el primero el reponerse: la burbuja que envolvía la situación explotó en forma de carcajada seca e incontenible. Aún con una mano asida al pomo, se dobló por la mitad agarrándose con la otra el estómago.

Astoria lo miró, sin comprender. Vio su boca desmesuradamente abierta, tanto que en un rato los labios le tirarían, las lágrimas que se le agolpaban por el esfuerzo, los puñetazos que de vez en cuando daba en plena risotada contra el dintel.

Y recordó. Antes de reaccionar, vio a una niña inocente y tímida siendo despedazada con saña por un asqueroso y grotesco dragón de ojos grises y escamas doradas.

Draco.

Pansy me prometió tiempo después que ella, aun estando a cuarenta kilómetros de la casa de los Greengrass, escuchó aquél grito. Jura que era tan desgarrador que ponía los pelos de punta. Con él salió un odio acumulado durante tres años; a medida que Astoria iba siendo consciente de la situación, el timbre ininterrumpido de su voz se agudizaba más y más.

Cuenta la leyenda que las banshees de Reino Unido, conscientes de la competencia que les había salido, decidieron replantearse su vocación. Se dice que ahora trabajan todas limpiando el polvo en un convento, en el más absoluto de los mutismos.

—¡Por Salazar! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —jadeaba Draco entre carcajadas, aún doblado sobre sí mismo. De vez en cuando se le entendían cosas como _"Austonia",_ _"cagando"_ y _"tetas"._ Os aseguro que el rubio, pese a dedicarse a la noble labor de burlarse de todo aquél que pudiera, odiaba perder la compostura de aquella forma. Estaba convencido de que causaba más efecto una sonrisa ladina de medio lado y una ceja enarcada. Si estuvo a punto de atragantarse por la risa fue porque estaba total y absolutamente fuera de sí. Tanto que hasta las apariencias habían pasado a ocupar un segundo plano en su lista de prioridades. Imaginad.

Mientras tanto, Astoria se había quedado sin aliento por el berrido y, tras una gran bocanada de aire, volvió a la carga de manera salvaje:

—¡FUERA-DE-AQUÍ-MALDITO-PERVERTIDO! —gritó todo seguido, poniéndose tan roja por la falta de oxígeno que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Con las venas hinchadas hasta tal punto que parecía que fueran a explotarle, hacía aspavientos con los brazos y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de una solución.

Tenía que sacarlo de allí para luego morirse. No, mejor aún: tenía que sacarlo, matarlo, y luego morirse en paz. Pero, como hemos dicho anteriormente, ni podía ni debía levantarse.

Había que lanzarle algo.

Durante un segundo barajó la idea de tirarle la escobilla del váter. Al final, sin razonar y entre más improperios de los que pensaba que conocía, le tiró con todas sus fuerzas el libro que tenía aún entre las manos.

ZAS. El edulcorado volumen impactó de lleno en aquél cráneo repleto de estupidez y egocentrismo.

—¡VETE! —Inserte aquí una mención nada agradable al supuesto e indecoroso trabajo de Narcisa—. ¡CIERRA LA PUERTA, ASQUEROSO… —cuestionamiento de la sexualidad del aludido—, COMO NO SALGAS TE ARRANCARÉ… —la solidaridad para con la virilidad de mi antiguo compañero me impide transcribir eso—… POR EL CULO!

Auch. Qué mujer más violenta y desagradable. Empiezo a tener claro el porqué de que sus padres la miren con pena cuando pulula echa una furia por su casa: invirtieron un buen puñado de galeones en educarla como una señorita y no sirvieron de nada.

A causa del golpe, Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza y, debido a lo inclinado que estaba, acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose al suelo de espaldas. Y ahí tirado, aún carcajeándose, cerró la puerta a duras penas sujetándola con el empeine del zapato.

Cuando Astoria se sintió a salvo de la gris e indiscreta mirada del otro, se puso en pie como movida por un resorte, se subió las bragas y se lanzó sobre la puerta para terminar de encajarla y echar el cerrojo (por si acaso).

Una vez se creyó segura en su búnker de azulejos blancos con pequeños detalles floreados, apoyó ambas manos sobre el lavabo y, con la respiración entrecortada por la taquicardia, se miró al espejo.

Estaba espantosa. Entre la palidez destacaban esas antiestéticas ronchas rojas que salían a flote cuando se ponía especialmente furiosa. Los ojos, aún soñolientos, permanecían incrédulamente abiertos y un molesto escozor vaticinaba el trabajo que estaban llevando a cabo sus lacrimales. Iba a ponerse a llorar. Lo notaba: el grito anudado en la garganta impidiéndole tragar, el picor en la nariz, la barbilla temblorosa…

Astoria odiaba llorar y eso que lo hacía con frecuencia. Lloraba cuando el protagonista de un libro sufría o cuando una novela terminaba de manera perfecta. Lloraba de alegría o de tristeza cuando las palabras la sumían en su realidad alternativa.

Sin embargo, la menor de los Greengrass apenas derramaba lágrimas por la vida real. Le parecía una total pérdida de tiempo y dignidad. Si se hacía daño, gritaba. Si las cosas le iban mal, mascullaba insultos. Si se sentía sola, se encogía de hombros y se ponía a leer.

Únicamente se dejaba llevar por el llanto cuando estaba colérica. La impotencia y el odio le resbalaban por las mejillas en forma de saladas y vergonzosas gotitas que se limpiaba con un puño apretado.

Esperad un momento. Hagamos una pausa. Dejemos a Astoria elaborar planes sobre asesinatos y desmembramientos —no necesariamente en ese orden— y pensemos.

Las chicas como ella, malhumoradas, groseras y violentas, siempre tienen una excusa. Hay un gran porqué que encierra la respuesta a esa actitud. Y ese porqué se remonta tres años atrás, cuando nuestra rubia cursaba por segunda vez su quinto año en Hogwarts.

Como muchos alumnos que no pudieron hacer sus exámenes, Astoria había repetido año tras la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Ésta nunca le afectó demasiado: sus padres habían conseguido mantenerse al margen del yugo de _Volddy el Temible_ y ni siquiera estuvo en la escuela durante la batalla porque, al ver que las cosas se ponían feas, habían decidido sacarla de allí mucho antes. Con Daphne no pudieron hacer nada: se había emperrado en permanecer ahí, con todos sus amigos y todo su… su Theodore. ¿Qué bonito, no? Eso es amor, y no lo que pregonan los Gryffindor.

Me desvío. El caso es que había vuelto para continuar con sus estudios. Antes de que su vida se fuera a la mierda, era una chica encantadora. Vivir a la sombra de una hermana como la suya la había hecho muy tímida pero, pese a ello, ofrecía sonrisas agradables y frases de cordial educación a los que la rodeaban. No tenía amigos íntimos, pero sí conocidos con los que confraternizar de manera distendida.

Por esa descripción ñoña supongo que se os pasará por la cabeza que era demasiado buena como para estar en Slytherin, ¿no? En primer lugar, sois unos prejuiciosos, la Casa de Salazar está repleta de buenas personas: miradme a mí, alma cándida donde las haya. En segundo lugar, os equivocáis: que fuera vergonzosa y cordial no quería decir que no tuviera recelo ante todo aquello que no fuera enteramente mágico. No insultaba a los _sangre sucia_, pero seguían pareciéndole seres inferiores. Tampoco se relacionaba con nadie que no fuera una serpiente. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que la conformaba como ofidio.

Era la ambición. Esto, que todos suelen pensar que tiene siempre connotaciones negativas, es una cualidad que muchas de vosotras tendréis si os paráis a pensar en ello. Astoria ambicionaba una vida perfecta, un _"había una vez" _que terminara con un _"fueron felices"._ Un príncipe azul de brillante armadura que cabalgara en su noble corcel y se la llevara lejos, que le regalara flores cada mañana y le susurrara al oído al despertar que era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido. O sea, mariconadas que a veces hacemos los tíos para conseguir un buen polvo.

Lo deseaba tanto, que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

Con dieciséis años aún no tenía ni idea de qué sería esa _"cosa cualquiera"_ pero en su meta se seguían asando perdices para cenar.

Minutos antes de que asesinaran su inocencia y candidez, nuestra chica hacía pis. Vaya, qué capítulo más escatológico está saliendo. En fin. Pis.

Cuando se fue a limpiar —la higiene es importante— se encontró con el aviso de que las cosas sólo podían ir a peor: le había bajado la regla. Por primera vez.

Soy un hombre y no entiendo mucho de esas cosas, pero se puso histérica. Miraba las bragas con cara de horror mientras repetía _"no, no, no, no, no". _Yo la comprendo, tampoco sabría qué hacer si empezara a sangrar por la polla. Mis condolencias a todas las mujeres del mundo.

Al final, tomó la determinación de ponerse papel higiénico para cortar la hemorragia e ir a preguntarle a su hermana qué debía hacer. No era tonta, tenía una idea bastante clara del asunto de las compresas y los tampones pero, en fin, una chica necesita una figura femenina que la guíe aunque sea con obviedades.

¿El problema? Eran más de las doce de la noche y, para colmo, en Slytherin había fiesta. Desde que Potter, que no volvió a Hogwarts tras la guerra, había dejado de ser buscador y Draco había retomado su puesto, las cosas para los ofidios se habían vuelto ridículamente fáciles sobre el campo de quidditch.

Astoria no solía acudir a las celebraciones de su Sala Común. Aun en plena adolescencia, no soportaba el alcohol y mucho menos a los chicos borrachos. En su opinión, no había nada menos galante que eso. Lo cual ahora, viéndola cada fin de semana tratando de ahogarse en vodka con limón —normalmente acompañada por mi magnífica persona—, se me antoja irónico. Las vueltas que da la vida.

En fin, que decidió ir a buscar a su hermana. Primero probó suerte con el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo —ilusa—, en el que Pansy, con una mueca socarrona y la lengua bastante torpe, le dijo que era más probable que estuviera en la habitación de los tíos. También le dijo algo muy grosero sobre las prácticas que solía llevar a cabo allí con Theodore; Astoria prefirió no visualizarlo mentalmente y se dirigió hacia su nuevo destino.

Bajaba lentamente por los escalones como si éstos la condujeran hacia el patíbulo, rezando para encontrar a su hermana en el dormitorio y para que el papel higiénico no se le cayera al suelo o le asomara bajo la falda del uniforme. Andaba de manera bastante cómica, en realidad: con las piernas combadas y casi de puntillas, tratando de que sus bragas acolchadas dejaran de hacer ese delator ruidito.

Suspiró antes de girar el pomo que mantenía asido y volvió a suplicar para que, además de que su hermana estuviera en esa habitación, al menos llevara la ropa puesta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la recibió el sonido del cristal de una botella entrechocando con un vaso rellenado por enésima vez.

Su primer error fue no salir de allí corriendo. El segundo, adentrarse en la estancia con los ojos entrecerrados para tratar de distinguir algo en la penumbra. El tercero, tener la vaga esperanza de que la figura que se recortaba contra la oscuridad podría ser la de Daphne o la de algún alma bondadosa que le ayudara a encontrarla.

El repiqueteo de los zapatos contra el suelo, cada vez más alto, disparó las alarmas reflejas de Astoria, que se quedó clavada en el sitio. La figura, claramente masculina, se aproximaba a ella y, sin entender el motivo, se sintió como un pececillo extraviado en un gran océano, siendo observado por un tiburón.

El _subconsciente_ de la damisela lo notaba con claridad. Una pulsación en el ambiente que advertía del peligro, como una onda expansiva liberada cada pocos segundos que congelaba todo lo que estaba en su radio de acción. Un perfume fresco y embriagador que escondía la ponzoña, disfrazándola, como una planta carnívora se encubre de un insecto con una apariencia encantadora. Ay, pobre _subconsciente_ de Astoria (al que llamaremos Sentido Común), trató por todos los medios de hacer entrar en razón a la chica. En vano. Mientras él sabía que las cosas no iban nada bien, la otra parte, el _consciente_ (al que llamaremos Romanticismo), se empeñaba en reconocer todas las señales —tales como escalofríos, pulsaciones en el oído y papel higiénico en las bragas que se removía nerviosamente— como algo bueno; más concretamente: como la oportunidad que llevaba toda la vida esperando.

Por ello, se mantuvo completamente inmóvil cuando Draco Malfoy la pasó de largo, casi rozándole el hombro, y cerró con tranquilidad la puerta que había a su espalda. Encerrándola.

Nuestro depredador volvió a caminar con despreocupación hasta su posición inicial: las proximidades de su cama. Cogió la copa de vino que había abandonado en el suelo y la removió con lentitud frente a su cara, sin quitar los ojos de su presa. Tras beberse el contenido de un trago, tiró con despreocupación el vaso sobre la alfombra.

Y así fue como nació la famosísima expresión _Rompe-Bragas Malfoy_, marca registrada. En aquél entonces era únicamente el esbozo de lo que sería pero, tras muchas prácticas ante el espejo, aquella cara revolucionaría las vidas —y las sábanas— de muchas chicas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —siseó, apoyándose sobre un hombro en el dintel.

La boca entreabierta, a medio camino entre la sonrisa burlona y el insulto, con la lengua delineando una de las comisuras y prometiendo de todo menos finales felices. Una ceja enarcada, retando a la pobre chica a aceptar las tiránicas reglas de su juego. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, haciéndole el eco a un corazón que no tenía ganas de latir al ritmo del de ninguna ilusa.

—Dieciséis… —tartamudeó—. Soy…

Pero los dieciséis años de Astoria no vieron el veneno que se escapaba entre los colmillos del chico. Tampoco olieron el carísimo alcohol que emanaba su aliento. Sentido Común se exasperó tanto que acabó enfurruñado en una esquina de la cabeza de ella, mascullando que Romanticismo la había vuelto gilipollas. Tenía razón.

Astoria seguía empeñada en que todo aquello que la incomodaba tenía que ver con la conmoción que se siente ante uno de esos amores a primera vista de los que tanto había leído. No era la primera vez que se fijaba el Draco, en más de una ocasión se había dicho a sí misma que el molde del que había salido el rubio era con el que se hacía a los príncipes azules. Ya sabéis: alto, guapo, bla, bla, bla.

Sin embargo, cuando lo observó con atención esa noche, se vio obligada a rectificar mínima y estúpidamente su teoría. La cara de cabrón de Malfoy era innegable, así que repasó mentalmente todas las variantes principescas que había almacenado durante años y dio con la solución: ¡El caballero atormentado! Sí, eso era (en realidad, nada más lejos), un joven en apariencia oscuro, recubierto por una capa de hielo a consecuencia de algún trágico acontecimiento pasado. La misión de la princesa (ella, en ese caso) sería derretir todo el frío y sacar al verdadero y galante príncipe que había en él. Repetimos: manos entrelazadas bajo la luz de la luna, paseos por la playa, canciones bajo un balcón, confesiones y halagos cuando más los necesitas…

—La hermana de Greengrass, ya. Tienes las tetas grandes para tener sólo dieciséis años.

Más o menos. En realidad no estoy del todo seguro de que ese tipo de cumplidos halaguen a las chicas, pero Draco aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer en eso de la sutileza. O sea, en mentir a las mujeres para obtener sexo a cambio.

Ya os habrá quedado claro que Malfoy no es ni ha sido nunca una persona paciente. Él funciona de esta manera: se fija una meta, confunde a dicha meta para que se fije en él, y la consigue. Punto. Da igual lo inmoral que sea. Si lo quiere, lo tendrá.

Y quería lo que se escondía bajo la camisa del uniforme de Astoria. Su alcoholizado cerebro ya estaba trabajando en las imágenes que lo empujaban hacia su objetivo. Imágenes muy gráficas que, por respeto a las lectoras, me ahorraré. Seguid creyendo en los hombres, mis estimadas. Seguid pensando que tras la pubertad nos volvemos más decentes.

La verdad es que tras los años y un par de bofetones bien dados, Draco aprendió que para tocar antes hay que hablar. O sea, hacerle pensar a la víctima que la que quiere ser manoseada es ella, que él lo hace únicamente como un favor.

Todavía no había aprendido esa lección, así que se aproximó a Astoria tras un suspiro, como si le molestara el esfuerzo físico que suponía el caminar tres o cuatro pasos, y ensanchó su sonrisa de tiburón por el camino.

Ella reculó un poco pero, cuando tuvo contra la espalda la fría pared y justo frente a ella los agitados dieciocho años de Draco, empezó a sospechar que las cosas no iban del todo bien. Se acordó del motivo por el que había ido a esa habitación y sus bragas acolchadas emitieron un _"chof, chof"_ de alegría (se sentían ignoradas).

—Yo… —tartamudeó cuando el otro se pegó tanto a ella que le cortó cualquier vía de escape—. Estaba… buscaba a Daphne…

—¿Y? —Bajó la cabeza hasta situarla en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica y aspiró. Olía bien.

—¿Sabes… dónde está? —Sintió cómo el vello de la nuca se erizaba tras el primer beso frío que recibió. Eso no venía en los libros. En teoría, primero debían charlar amigablemente, pasar por alguna experiencia peligrosa aderezada con lágrimas, solucionarla cuando todo pareciera perdido y, después, los besos. Besos en la boca, no mordisquitos en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Aquí no, desde luego —se burló, sonriendo de medio lado mientras seguía paseando su nariz afilada hasta la mandíbula de Astoria.

—Tengo… ¡tengo que verla!

Pobrecita, se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Bueno, y poniendo, a secas. Cuando Draco activa el modo pervertido no hay quién lo resista (lo digo con conocimiento de causa). Para Astoria era una experiencia completamente nueva el que un chico actuara de esa manera, ¿dónde estaban sus flores y sus perdices? Para Malfoy, también era nuevo que una víctima se empeñara en hablar de cualquiera que no fuera él, ¿por qué insistía tanto en Daphne?

Oh, quizá fuera porque…

—¿Quieres que nos _veamos_ con tu hermana también? —inquirió, animado, mientras su mano laxa bajaba desde la cintura de ella y seguía descendiendo por la falda, rumbo a la piel desnuda del muslo.

—¿Qué…? ¡No, por supuesto que no! —exclamó ella, repentinamente indignada. ¿Qué clase de príncipe le hacía ese tipo de proposición?

Pues uno con pene, claro. Si existe algo mejor que una mujer buenorra, son dos mujeres buenorras. Si encima son hermanas, la sangre acumulada en la _ilusión_ se multiplica por cuatro. Y cuando se acumula demasiada, he de advertiros que duele. Y el dolor de huevos es algo que un tío no le desea ni a su peor enemigo. Horripilante.

—Lástima —comentó él, chasqueando la lengua mientras volvía a sus caricias en la pierna.

Al tiempo que subía más y más por el muslo, aproximaba los labios entreabiertos a la boca de Astoria. Cuando su mano topó con el dobladillo de la falda ya estaban respirando cada uno el aliento del otro. Rozándose, mentalizándose de que faltaba un milímetro para que las cosas se complicaran.

A Draco le encantan los momentos que preceden al beso, por eso los alarga todo lo que puede y los acumula en su memoria como si de pequeños trofeos se trataran. Nunca cierra los ojos, se dedica a memorizar las caras de ansiedad de las chicas, que le suplican con los párpados temblorosos y los jadeos agitados que se dé prisa.

Sin embargo, cuando los grises iris recorrieron las facciones de Astoria, no terminaron de encontrar la imploración en ellas. Fruncía la nariz de manera bastante graciosa y mantenía los párpados sellados con tal fuerza que el ceño se le arrugaba. Pese a todo, Draco almacenó esa imagen aunque, no muy seguro de tener que colocarla en su vitrina de trofeos, la guardó en un cajón con un gran signo de interrogación grabado. Ya la analizaría más adelante.

Por la mente de la histérica princesa pululaba el papel higiénico, cada vez más a expensas de los largos dedos del rubio. Bailaba y hacía acrobacias mientras ella trataba de idear un plan que solucionara aquél aprieto en el que se había metido. El supuesto príncipe atormentado se alejaba mucho de los patrones que había memorizado tras infinidad de líneas de novelas azucaradas y, poco a poco, Sentido Común la convencía de que aquello que respiraba era aliento mezclado con alcohol.

Pero, cuando él la besó, Romanticismo explotó, Sentido Común murió y el papel higiénico fue olvidado de nuevo. La caricia suave, la presión perfecta, el cosquilleo en los labios que no se sabía si tenía que ver con el temblor por los nervios o con las chispitas que tendrían que ser acompañadas por una marcha nupcial.

Su expresión se relajó y los ojos aún abiertos de Draco se anotaron tres puntos. Lo había logrado, era el momento de aprovechar la confusión y meter mano. Sus dedos treparon ágilmente como una araña pervertida hasta las bragas de Astoria y…

Chof. Chof. Chof.

Romanticismo se suicidó, Sentido Común revivió y repitió una y otra vez _"¡te lo dije, idiota!"_ y el papel higiénico congeló durante una fracción de segundo a Draco Malfoy, que lo seguía tocando como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

Después comenzaron las carcajadas. La escena fue bastante similar a la del cuarto de baño que nos ocupaba en un principio: Draco lloró de la risa, tirado por el suelo mientras lo aporreaba con un puño cerrado, Astoria gritó y se puso más roja que un Gryffindor a la parrilla, Draco balbuceó _"tetas"_, _"regla"_,_ "Austonia"_ y todo se fue a la mierda.

Si nuestra bella y hormonal princesa creía que lo peor que podía pasarle era que tras su primer beso su príncipe defectuoso explosionara de la risa, estaba muy equivocada. Aún no conocía a Draco Malfoy.

Absolutamente todos los miembros de Slytherin se enteraron de aquello. El rubio estuvo durante un mes organizando quedadas nocturnas en la Sala Común para contarle los detalles a la jocosa multitud, detalles cada vez más gráficos y, por supuesto, más adulterados. Empezó a llamarla _"Austonia"_,en clara referencia a una marca de compresas —Ausonia— y al nombre de la mancillada —Astoria—. La chica tuvo que soportar las burlas y los cuchicheos de sus compañeros durante más de un año, los dedos que la señalaban y los rollos de papel higiénico que aparecían misteriosamente en su mochila.

Gracias a este traumático acontecimiento, se cerró en banda. Escondió todos sus libros sobre el amor, y el Romanticismo que se había suicidado en ella se pudrió hasta tal punto que aborreció por completo cualquier intento de un chico de acercársele. Dejó de hablar con la gente, dejó de sonreír de manera agradable, dejó de comer perdices (y cualquier tipo de ave).

Y aunque vio el bofetón que su hermana dejó marcado en la mejilla de Draco, no le sirvió de nada. Lo odió de un modo que debería considerarse ilegal y se prometió a sí misma que algún día lo abriría en canal y colgaría sus intestinos del dosel de su cama. También pensó en globos oculares y órganos reproductores, pero mejor que no nos centremos en eso.

Con los años, empezó a relacionarse superficialmente con los demás, pero no tenía nada que ver. De la Astoria dulce y romántica no quedaba más que un puñado de libros.

Oh, hablando de eso: quemó todos los que contuvieran a príncipes de ojos grises o pelo rubio. Desde ese momento sólo leía sobre chicos morenos de ojos oscuros —lo cual me parece fantástico—.

Como decía, Astoria había muerto. No es que bajo sus capas de insultos y mal humor se siguiera escondiendo una niña feliz. No. Se había convertido en eso. Era eso. Soñaba con caballeros e historias perfectas, las deseaba, pero se lo seguía negando a sí misma con el puño alzado y una bandera en la que estaba dibujado Draco Malfoy desmembrado.

¿Ahora lo entendéis? Después de que nuestro príncipe —o algo así— dejara Hogwarts, Astoria no lo había vuelto a ver. Pensaba en él en momentos clave, como cuando sentía que perdía la fuerza de voluntad y podía caer rendida a los encantos de algún pretendiente. Visualizar su cara mentalmente le devolvía el odio irracional y anulaba por completo sus ganas de pensar en mariconadas.

Por eso mismo, cuando mirándose al espejo de aquél baño seguía escuchando las carcajadas del rubio, sus instintos homicidas se disparaban.

Quería matarlo. Por suerte, Sentido Común aún permanecía junto a ella y le repetía que no fuera idiota, que en Azkaban no se vivía nada bien.

Pero Draco se la estaba jugando:

—_Ofreciéndole un enorme ramo repleto de flores descapulladas, sus ojos se anegaron por enormes lágrimas de felicidad…_ —recitaba la línea del libro con voz afectada—. ¿Qué es esto, Austonia? ¿Un diario en el que escribes tus sueños húmedos?

No sólo la había pillado en tan escatológica situación, no sólo le había destrozado la vida, no. Encima, para más recochineo, estaba leyendo con mofa un libro del que se avergonzaba.

Las manos de Astoria formaron sendos puños que empezaron a temblar por la furia. Pasaba la vista del espejo, que le devolvía un reflejo psicótico y peligroso, a la puerta, que le traía aquella espantosa voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Estaba perdiendo el norte.

—_Porque a veces no hacemos las cosas que queremos hacer sólo para que los demás no sepan que queremos hacerlas…_ —narró con un tono de voz aún más ñoño—. Menuda gilipollez, no tiene ningún sentido.

Sentido Común se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba. Había perdido el norte por completo.

Como una banshee, abrió la puerta del baño y se lo encontró sentado al lado, pasando páginas con cara de asco y una despectiva deja alzada. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Le arrebató el libro de las manos de una patada y con los brazos en jarras le gritó:

—¡¿Qué coño sabes tú sobre el romanticismo, grandísimo subnormal retrógrado?

En vez de molestarse por el ataque, la miró desde el suelo de manera apreciativa y comentó con tranquilidad y aire experto mientras se acariciaba la barbilla:

—Te han crecido las tetas.

Astoria lanzó su grito de guerra: _"¡AH!" _con multitud de _"aes"_, le dio una patada en la espinilla y salió hecha una furia de allí. Se metió en su habitación y cerró de un portazo que hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa.

Ya dentro de su refugio, dio rienda suelta a su locura: comenzó a lanzar objetos contra las paredes y a mascullar insultos muy pero que muy soeces.

El problema de Astoria, sea una chica inocente y cándida o una mujer enfurecida y violenta, es que no termina de comprender hasta dónde llega la desfachatez de su némesis. Si hace tres años creyó que no le contaría a nadie el incidente con el papel higiénico, hace seis meses estaba convencida de que lo peor ya había pasado.

¿Qué toca decir ahora? Efectivamente: ilusa.

Unos toquecitos con los nudillos en su puerta la desconcertaron. Pensó que se trataría de su hermana, que habría subido a ver qué le pasaba alertada por el griterío.

—¡Qué! —escupió, de mala manera.

El pomo giró y de entre el hueco que se abrió no apareció la cara de reproche de Daphne, sino una de profunda indiferencia. Los ojos grises observaron la caótica escena con un atisbo de interés y, cuando se fijaron en ella, la comisura derecha de su temible sonrisa se elevó.

—He decidido que te vas a casar conmigo. Felicidades.

—¡¿Qué…?

* * *

—¿Cuándo salgo yo? —me pregunta Daphne desde el banco de la iglesia.

—En el siguiente capítulo, no seas impaciente.

—Deberías contar lo que estaba haciendo yo mientras tanto. —Se cruza de brazos, picajosa—. Creo que le daría más fuerza a la historia.

Theodore sonríe sutilmente, algo inaudito en él, y murmura:

—Mejor que no.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Planeaba haber actualizado esto hace tres o cuatro días pero, por desventuras de mi sí-vida, me ha sido imposible. Lamento no haberlo tenido listo para que ayer Kaolla la Apestosa tuviera algo que leer, tsk.

Mi siguiente actualización será para _Mortífago_, os lo prometo. Dadme unos días y volveré con un Theodore encerrado en casa de un Blaise, unos Mundiales y, quizá, un anuncio del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Qué más… Ah, vale. No sé si todos pillaréis la coña de "Austonia". Tal y como ha dicho Blaise, proviene de una marca de compresas que en España es muy famosa, Ausonia. He supuesto que las brujas se encargarían de la regla tal y como lo hacemos las muggles porque lo veía lógico. No pueden cortarse la hemorragia con magia y tampoco me apetecía especialmente ponerme a divagar sobre otros métodos, XD.

Termino explicándome: como no sé si os he comentado, la idea de esta historia es regalarle algo a Kaolla a la altura de su locura pero, además, coger un gran número de clichés que envuelven a las historias románticas y darlos la vuelta haciéndolos más desagradables. O sea: Draco, en vez de pillar a Astoria al salir de la ducha en plan porno, se la encuentra cagando. Etcétera, etcétera.

Ale, me voy a responder a vuestros bonitos reviews, jiji. Ya sabéis que para hacerme feliz sólo tenéis que dejarme más.


	4. The worst

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

* * *

"**Hasta que tu muerte nos separe" **

"_You ought to pass, you see. Somewhere outside I threw love aside, now its a tragedy. I said from the first: I am the worst kind of guy for you to be around."_

The worst, The Rolling Stones.

* * *

4. _The worst_.

Todos los cuentos de hadas siguen un mismo patrón. Hay pequeñas variaciones, claro: en unos aparecen manzanas, en otros aparecen hechizos, en otros damiselas haciendo caca… Pero están formados por tres ingredientes clave.

Tenemos al príncipe, tenemos a la princesa y… ¿qué es lo que falta en nuestra historia? Efectivamente, el malo.

Si no, imaginad cómo resultaría: _"Había una vez una hermosa chica que canturreaba memeces junto a los pajarillos. Un día, un apuesto caballero se topó con ella en el bosque. Se juraron amor eterno, se casaron y vivieron felices y comieron perdices. FIN." _Soso, ¿eh? Ahí hace falta alguien que la líe.

De todos modos ser el malo está infravalorado. O sea, ¿no os habéis fijado en que sin ellos no funcionan las cosas? Cojamos un ejemplo cercano: Potter. ¿Qué significaría sin Voldemort? Exacto, nada: un niño con problemas de vista que tiene una vida tan aburrida como todos los que le rodean. La única tragedia que provocaría llantos desconsolados en el lector es que tuviera que llevar esas horribles gafas de culo de vaso.

Ya me estoy desviando. Malos, sí. Los hay de muchos tipos. Por un lado tenemos a los monstruos sanguinarios y crueles que raptan doncellas para hacerles cosas morbosas —lo de "comérselas" es una metáfora—. De inteligencia reducida, siempre acaban con la espada del caballero clavada en sus pérfidas intenciones. Lamentablemente eso último no suele ser una metáfora.

Luego tenemos a los brujos oscuros, que se lían a hechizar a las princesas por id vosotros a saber qué razón. Los más inteligentes desean contraer matrimonio —y, consecuentemente, compartir lecho— con la obnubilada chica. Los más imbéciles son movidos por la venganza y demás memeces inventadas por un Gryffindor. Suelen aparecer descritos como viejos con verrugas y problemas de espalda, apoyados en bastones tan largos y tan gruesos como… su maldad.

Conclusión: son más feos que un pie sin uñas. Si no, fijaos en Voldemort: se rumorea que era un tipo de lo más atractivo hasta que, ¡zas!, decidió convertirse en malo. ¿Qué pasó? Que se quedó sin nariz, sin pelo y sin id vosotras a saber qué más. Una calamidad.

Sin embargo, como habéis comprobado a lo largo de los dos capítulos anteriores, aquí nada es lo que parece. Por suerte. Menuda mierda el tener que hablar de alguien o bien espantoso o bien cubierto de escamas supurantes.

Haced un redoble de tambor mental, pues ha llegado el momento de presentar al villano de nuestro cuento. Aquél que intentará conseguir que todo gire en torno a sus maquiavélicos planes. Vaya, ¿pensabais que era Draco? Os equivocáis, nuestro príncipe es sólo una víctima de las circunstancias. Una víctima déspota, egocéntrica y narcisista, sí. Pero víctima al fin y al cabo.

No, el infame personaje es el tercero de los cuatro que conformarán esta trama.

Lejos de todas esas pamplinas anteriores, nuestro sinvergüenza está de coge pan y moja. Tiene veintidós años, una nariz en su sitio de lo más varonil y ningún defecto dermatológico de importancia. Y, por supuesto, absolutamente todo lo que debe tener lo tiene en perfectas condiciones, algo que está dispuesto a demostrarle a cualquiera que esté interesado.

Comparte apartamento con una mujer cachonda con la que, misteriosamente, aún no ha intercambiado ningún tipo de fluido, y tiene un puesto de trabajo estable y bien remunerado. Las malas lenguas dicen que lo obtuvo gracias a los favores sexuales que le hizo a su actual jefa, pero se equivocan: dichos favores fueron posteriores a la firma de su contrato y totalmente desinteresados. Ella estaba angustiada y deprimida por un marido que viaja mucho y él, que en el fondo es un altruista, decidió esperarla desnudo en su despacho para avivarle el ánimo.

Se rumorea que se ha acostado con más de la mitad de sus compañeras de oficina, cosa que tampoco es del todo cierta: también han caído algunos de sus compañeros. Así es él, perezoso hasta para especializarse. ¿Para qué caminar por un lado de la acera cuando puedes ir por el medio? Es la opción que deja abiertas más posibilidades, nenas, pensad en ello.

Quizá sea por esa aura erótico-festiva que desprende, quizá no, pero normalmente no tiene problemas para conseguir que se fijen en él.

Como en el momento que nos atañe, cuando una chica despampanante caminaba hacia donde estaba sentado. Ella pisaba fuerte sobre unos altísimos tacones y él —y el resto de hombres de la estancia— le agradecía a Salazar aquél inestable invento. Invento que tiene dos estupendos puntos a su favor.

Primero, dificultar la huída de las que se lo calcen.

Segundo, realzar las piernas y provocar un interesante meneo de culo.

A su portadora esto último no le pasaba inadvertido. Aunque llevara los párpados medio caídos, en plan _me-aburro-hasta-de-aburrirme_, le encantaba notar cómo las mandíbulas rozaban el suelo a su paso. Es, queridas lectoras, a lo que los tíos denominamos _calientapollas_. Y tenemos con ellas una relación de amor y odio muy pero que muy complicada.

Puso morritos cuando se situó frente a él. Siempre pone morritos, la muy condenada. Después arrastró una silla y se sentó recreándose en el acto de cruzar las piernas. Con lentitud pero elegancia, con un descaro que no hace juego con el hecho de que no está dispuesta a abrirlas más por mucho que tu bragueta se lo suplique. Es ella la que escoge, siempre ha sido así, y nuestro villano sabe que puede darse con un canto en los dientes después de aquél bis a bis que compartieron en cuarto curso.

Él se pasó la lengua por el labio superior, sonriendo con picardía mientras recordaba aquello. Estuvo bastante bien: hubo unos cuantos errores técnicos producto de la inexperiencia de él y de los múltiples agujeros de ella (no es tan fácil como parece atinar a la primera, creedme), pero después acabó como Salazar manda.

—Blaise, querido, deja de fantasear. —Con el codo sobre el reposabrazos, apoyó la cara entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, esperando lo que sabía que venía a continuación.

—Daphne, qué placer verte por aquí. ¿Vienes a proponerme de una buena vez un trío con Theodore o sigues guardándotelo para ti sola? —La chica rió entre dientes y yo chasqueé la lengua, fingiendo estar decepcionado—. Egoísta.

—He venido a ver a Astoria, ¿dónde está?

—Preparando café, desde luego. No me mires así, es becaria, ¿qué esperabas? Aunque, no temas, después dejaré que haga todo mi trabajo mientras yo la observo y le hago proposiciones indecentes. Y todo eso sin cobrar, la jerarquía es maravillosa. —Di una vuelta completa en la silla, mirando satisfecho la redacción. Cuando volví a estar de cara a ella me recliné en el respaldo—. ¿Para qué querías verla?

—Eres un cotilla.

—En absoluto, es mero interés periodístico. —Hice un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. Después sonreí anchamente—. Adoro mi trabajo. Por cierto, ¿cómo se tomó Draco el artículo que escribí la semana pasada?

—¿En el que Parvati Patil te concedía la exclusiva de que durante su último año en Hogwarts Draco le había confesado que era homosexual y que se había enamorado de Potter? —Asentí con la cabeza mientras mojaba el plumín en tinta, dispuesto a tomar notas con aire muy profesional—. Oh, pues de maravilla. Después de comprar todos los ejemplares y quemarlos, juró que te iba a meter toda su heterosexualidad por el culo.

Lo sé, soy graciosísimo. Que fuera o no cierto lo que mencionaba una de esas gemelas es secundario y bastante relativo, como todo lo que se cuece en mi profesión. Es decir, ella me lo dijo, que mintiera es algo que no le importa absolutamente a nadie. Bueno, quizá a Draco.

—Lo cual sabrás que no hace más que reafirmar mi teoría. Reconocerás que no es muy normal ese interés que tiene por la _puerta trasera_. —Negué con la cabeza, apesadumbrado porque mi gran amigo no reconociera la obviedad.

Fue entonces cuando Daphne se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Aquél que lea esto y no tenga un aparato reproductor pendular sabrá que cuando una chica se muerde el labio sólo puede significar tres cosas. La primera: que intenta ponerte cachondo. Es la mejor, desde luego. Por desgracia, la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass no tenía esas intenciones. La segunda me la demostró Granger, que efectuaba ese movimiento como si de un tic nervioso se tratara cada vez que traducía una runa. Y mi interlocutora no estaba haciendo eso tampoco.

Y la tercera, que nos atañe ahora: oculta algo. Algo jugoso. Algo que no puede contarte pero que, joder, quiere hacerlo. Algo que encierra en la boca; palabras malignas acumuladas a borbotones en la lengua, correteando y haciéndole cosquillas, deseosas por salir al exterior en forma de bombazo.

Algo que tenía que sacar como fuera.

Repasé mentalmente las técnicas del gran maestro de la información, Joseph Pulitzer, para obtener hasta el más escabroso de los detalles que Daphne trataba de esconder de mí. Oh, por favor, ¿pensabais que Pulitzer era muggle? ¿Me estáis queriendo decir que el genio que inventó el sensacionalismo podía ser otra cosa además de un mago? Ilusos. Además de dirigir el _New York World_ fue el fundador de _Corazón de Bruja_, para que os situéis.

Primer paso: soltar un bulo.

—Ya veo, o sea que Draco efectivamente es gay. ¿Ha salido ya del armario? ¿Se ha fugado con Theodore y por eso has venido a verme? ¿Te consuelo aquí y ahora?

—Blaise, no seas ridículo. Sabes que Draco es cansinamente heterosexual.

Segundo paso: infravalorar la información.

—Bah, entonces no me interesa. —Suspiré largamente, en plan _drama queen_ periodístico—. Si tiene que ver con alguna de esas juergas en las que acaba en la cama con un par de adolescentes está muy visto. En realidad, Draco ya no es noticia: el Mundo Mágico se ha cansado de oír lo mismo de siempre.

Ante esto noté cómo ella fruncía los labios con molestia. Daphne: 0 puntos. Pulitzer: 1 punto. _Lo-que-guardo-con-mimo-en-mis-calzoncillos:_ 1.575.184 puntos. En serio, las bocas haciendo mohines me pueden.

Tercer paso: poner a la fuente en contra del objeto de información.

—¿Es cierto eso que dicen de que nunca ha intentado nada contigo? Qué descarado, ¿no crees?

—Zabini, ¿piensas que no sé lo que estás tratando de hacer? Mi hermana también estudió periodismo, por Merlín.

—Ya. ¿Pero está funcionando? ¿No empiezas a sentir la irrefrenable necesidad de contármelo todo?

Daphne miró a un lado y a otro de la estancia, con disimulo. Después, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, deseosos por anotar mentalmente todas y cada una de mis reacciones posteriores. Su boca entreabierta dejó escapar el aliento dulzón que precede al cotilleo del bueno.

Bingo.

—Se casa, Draco se casa, Blaise.

Media hora y un _capuccino_ después, Daphne me había puesto al día de la tremebunda noticia. Había sucedido hacía un mes y de un modo de lo más ridículo, pero no podía esperar a ver la cara que se le pondría cuando lanzara la exclusiva. Por supuesto necesitaría a un buen grupo de fotógrafos que tomaran alguna imagen comprometida de la pareja antes de publicar el artículo.

Ya me encargaría yo de propiciar dicha imagen.

Lo importante es que había entendido el motivo por el cual mi subordinada, Astoria, llevaba unas semanas aún más irascible que de costumbre. La había descubierto hechizando a un compañero rubio hasta hacer que su pelo fuera verde, alegando que era un color muchísimo menos estúpido. O riéndose como una maníaca cuando Parvati accedió a concederme aquella información sobre la supuesta homosexualidad de su futuro marido. Ahora que lo pienso, es probable que la antigua Gryffindor hubiera sufrido algún tipo de coacción antes de presentarse ante mí.

—Entonces —continuó Daphne, acariciando con una sonrisa maquiavélica el borde de su taza vacía— nuestras madres ya se han puesto de acuerdo. Están emocionadísimas y sospecho que la mía lo está porque al fin Astoria haya decidido sentar la cabeza.

—Va a abrirlo en canal durante la noche de bodas —comenté alegremente, pensando en lo bien que quedaría una foto que mostrara eso en portada. El artículo se titularía _"Los secretos más internos de Draco Malfoy: un amor en las entrañas"._

—Bueno, eso no es asunto mío. —Se encogió levemente de hombros—. Y se lo merecería. De todos modos mi madre de eso no tiene ni idea. Ya sabes cómo es: ve lo que quiere ver. Ha interpretado que la reticencia de mi hermana se debe a los nervios y tiene la extraña idea de que Draco es un chico estupendo, amable y respetuoso.

—Qué herejía. —Forcé un escalofrío—. ¿Pero qué hay de tu hermana? ¿No crees que se echará atrás? ¿O lo matará? ¿O ambas cosas al mismo tiempo?

—Bueno, no lo tiene fácil. La fecha de la boda ya está puesta, por lo visto. Se ha encargado Narcisa de eso. Y el problema más serio viene ahora cuando…

—¿Daphne? —Astoria acababa de llegar hasta nosotros con un montón de tazas de café humeante flotando a su alrededor. Miró a su hermana con sospecha, después a mí con furia por tenerla de criada, y nuevamente a su hermana—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi antigua compañera de curso la observó largamente. La espalda se le quedó rígida por lo peliagudo de la situación. Daphne nunca ha sido una persona cobarde, nada más lejos, pero los dos sabíamos el humor que se gastaba su hermana menor y, fuéramos o no valientes, no dejábamos de ser Slytherin. Y un Slytherin destaca por muchas cosas, en especial por la precaución.

Enfrentarse a una Astoria encolerizada por algo que tuviera que ver con Malfoy era aún peor que chapotear desnudo y untado en sangre en una piscina llena de hambrientos tiburones blancos.

—Tenía que verte para advertirte de algo. —Tomó aire, preparándose para soltar la bomba lo más rápido posible y después desaparecerse—. Draco ha decidido emanciparse. Bueno, su madre lo ha decidido por él. Según Narcisa —explicó, dejando caer los párpados con aburrimiento— ha de aprender a valerse por sí mismo ahora que va a…

—¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que haga ese cretino egocéntrico? —Interrumpió Astoria—. Por mí como si se muda a…

—Ya —cortó de vuelta la otra, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano como si estuviera cansada de escuchar la misma diatriba de siempre—. Pero el caso es que ha decidido emanciparse contigo. Está recogiendo tus _"estúpidas y ridículas cosas" _de casa, según sus propias palabras, para llevarlas hasta la vuestra.

Es importante que sepáis que aunque tras eso los cafés cayeran al suelo, los informes que había en mi mesa volaran por los aires, un redactor deportivo rubio se quedara calvo a consecuencia de un furibundo hechizo, todos los cristales de la estancia estuvieran a punto de reventar por el agudo grito y etcétera, etcétera… Astoria conservó su empleo.

Gracias a que yo intercedí por ella ante la jefa, claro. Y no me avergüenza decirlo: puede que ahí sí que influyera aquél revolcón en su despacho que mencioné al principio.

El caso es que nuestra rubia, más encolerizada de lo que la había visto jamás —y, creedme, eso es decir mucho, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fui testigo de cómo le negaban la entrada de por vida a un bar por patear a un camarero que la llamó "guapa"—, decidió ir cual ardido Gryffindor a batallar por su honor.

O sea, sin ningún plan. O, al menos, ninguno que fuera más allá de los chillidos y la violencia física.

Lo primero que hizo, mientras yo limpiaba todo el desastre que había ocasionado en la redacción, fue ordenarle a su hermana que le proporcionara la dirección de su nuevo nidito de amor, o _"casa que estaba a punto de ser incinerada junto a su propietario",_ como la llamaba ella cariñosamente. Daphne, que siempre ha sido bastante zorra, y cuya relación con Theodore le había contagiado alguna de las poco éticas manías del moreno —véase, disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno—, accedió gustosa a hacerle un mapa.

Cuando la rubia se fue, murmuró tras una risita cruel:

—Sin lugar a dudas, este matrimonio es la mejor idea que se le ha ocurrido a Draco jamás.

* * *

—¡ABRE ESTA ESTÚPIDA PUERTA O LA ECHARÉ ABAJO! —gritó, con un afecto infinito, mientras le lanzaba puñetazos a esa tabla de madera pintada de verde.

La pequeña casita estaba situada en una zona céntrica y pija de Londres. Obviamente del Londres mágico, recordad la familia a la que pertenecía su propietario. Si bien no tenía nada que ver en dimensiones con Malfoy Manor, estaba equipada con todas las chorradas elitistas que os podáis imaginar.

A la entrada, donde en el momento que nos atañe Astoria intentaba hacer su amenaza realidad —pegarle una paliza a la puerta para hacerla astillas—, había un pequeño jardín con florecillas y adornos de esos que las madres consideran indispensables para crear un ambiente hogareño propicio.

Y, antes de que la rubia la hiciera trizas contra la fachada, una maceta de cerámica china, cara a rabiar.

Fue entonces cuando Draco, en calzoncillos y con el pelo revuelto, abrió la puerta y recostó un hombro sobre el dintel. Seguramente os preguntaréis por qué nuestro áureo y principesco protagonista se pasaba —y pasa— el santo día en paños menores. La respuesta es muy simple y tiene bastante que ver con la ipsofilia que os comentaba en el segundo capítulo: estaba encantadísimo de conocerse y, en su opinión, tener un cuerpo como el suyo y no mostrárselo al mundo debería considerarse un delito.

Oh, creo que no os he comentado un pequeño detalle acerca de él, aunque es fácilmente imaginable: no soporta que le despierten. Se pone del mismo humor que un excreguto de cola explosiva premenstrual. Y, aunque fueran cerca de las doce del mediodía, acababan de sacarle de la cama, y para más inri con aquél estruendo aderezado con griterío.

Conclusión, estaba furioso. Y cuando Draco se pone furioso no grita —Potter es la excepción que confirma esta regla—, jode. Su cerebro, adormilado o no, trabaja a toda velocidad de manera subconsciente, buscando el mejor modo de hacérselas pagar a aquél que ha osado perturbarlo. Ver cómo al otro lado de la puerta su prometida parecía a punto de explosionar por la indignación le compensó un poco. Pero no del todo.

Sonrió de medio lado, con intención de incordiarla aún más, y murmuró con la voz aún ronca:

—¿Querías…?

—Abrirte en canal, eso es lo que quiero —escupió ella—. ¿Se puede saber qué significa eso de que yo voy a vivir _contigo_? —Un apunte de interés: pronunció "contigo" como si hablara de una cucaracha especialmente gorda.

Draco cerró los ojos y se masajeó la sien, tratando de contener el incipiente dolor de cabeza que se le estaba levantando.

—Espero que sea una pregunta retórica. Obviamente significa que a partir de hoy esto —señaló con un gesto seco de cabeza la casa que se entreveía a su espalda— será donde duermas, comas y leas mariconadas mientras estás en el baño. En realidad puedes ahorrarte lo de comer y leer, con que me prepares la comida a mí es suficiente.

—¡Cómprate un jodido elfo doméstico y déjame en paz!

—Oh, por favor, ya tengo uno —chasqueó la lengua, ofendido por la duda—. Pero no querrás que sea él el que me prepare el desayuno desnudo con ese delantal minúsculo que acabo de comprar, ¿verdad? —Tuvo que cerrar la puerta cuando Astoria intentó abalanzarse sobre él para asesinarlo. Cuando volvió a abrir un resquicio de ella para asomar la cabeza se estaba riendo—: Me gusta el té con leche. Y dos tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa. Ni se te ocurra pensar que acepto la de fresa o la de melocotón.

Astoria estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos a causa de la frustración, la ira y todas esas cosas desagradables con las que convivía en su interior. En serio, menos mal que estaba buenísima, si no, no habría llegado a ningún sitio.

Sin embargo entre toda esa mezcolanza de sentimientos negativos también podía encontrarse inteligencia. Mucha. A decir verdad, sus notas en Hogwarts fueron sorprendentemente buenas. Aunque todo el mundo sabe que hoy en día no necesariamente hay que sacar buenas notas para ser brillante, fijaos en mí, que aprobé los TIMOS porque una encantadora señorita me dejó ver su examen (y otras cosas que no vienen a cuento).

Lo que iba diciendo: inteligente. Bien. Y astuta, claro. Llegó a la conclusión de que gritándole no iba a conseguir nada, y había demostrado empíricamente que era imposible agredirlo cuando se resguardaba a la menor de cambio tras la puerta. Con todo y con eso, resolvió hacer un llamamiento a su sentido común:

—No quieres vivir conmigo…

Pensaba amenazarlo hablándole de que le haría la vida imposible, pero Draco, haciendo gala de que podía olvidar sus modales a la misma velocidad que olvidaba los nombres de las féminas con las que acababa de retozar, la interrumpió:

—En realidad, si accedes a ponerte únicamente ese delantal no me importaría —se acarició la comisura derecha con la lengua, en plan pervertido—. Claro que hay una serie de normas. Las he escrito para que las memorices. —Estaba mintiendo. Lo último que ese rubio escribió en su vida fueron los exámenes del EXTASIS. Él decía que era una pérdida de tiempo, _"teniendo tanto dinero como yo, ¿por qué no emplearlo en alguien que redacte por mí?" _Los demás decían que su letra era igual de legible que la de Trelawney cuando empezó a tener serios problemas de alcoholismo.

Nuestro caballero de noble armadura tuvo algunos problemillas técnicos en Hogwarts por eso. Más de un profesor le mandó ir a su despacho a leer aquellos trabajos que parecían escritos a medio camino entre el árabe y el trol. Intentó solucionarlo en quinto, obligando a los novatos de Slytherin a tomar apuntes mientras él dictaba. La cosa se salió de madre cuando se llevaba a su séquito de escribas a las clases. A McGonagall casi se le cayó la dentadura postiza cuando se enteró y se puso a chillarle que era un _"joven desvergonzado y esclavista"._

—Me negaré a cocinar —siguió ella, haciendo acopio de calma.

Draco bostezó exageradamente.

—Norma número uno —enfatizó sus palabras levantando el dedo índice de la mano—: si aparezco en casa con una mujer, tendrás que esconderte en un armario hasta que se vaya.

—Te despertaré a las seis de la mañana gritando.

—Norma número dos —sumó el corazón al índice—: te referirás a mí como "Señor Malfoy", "Rey Malfoy", "Gran Malfoy Supremo", "Amo" o "Papaíto".

Astoria se atragantó.

—¡¿Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza?

—Norma número tres —levantó también el dedo anular—: tendrás que cambiar de ropa interior. He estado revisando tus bragas y son un atentado a la libido.

—Me negaré a… ¡¿Que has estado haciendo qué?

La conversación se dio por finalizada cuando Draco cerró la puerta entre carcajadas, advirtiéndole a la chica que tampoco le había pasado desapercibida la talla que marcaban sus sujetadores.

Como es obvio, Astoria se apareció frente a su casa con la intención de reclamarle a su madre que toda esa locura finalizara.

No iba a funcionar, claro, ¿qué sentido tendría esta historia si no?

La primera señal de esta afirmación se percibió cuando, a pesar de haber visualizado su sala de estar, el hechizo la condujo al porche de entrada. La segunda, cuando en él se encontró con una caja en la cual estaban recogidas todas sus novelas edulcoradas. Sí, esas que guardaba con celo bajo la cama.

La carta fue la que terminó de quebrar las vagas ilusiones que había tenido la chica de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Para no aburriros, os la resumo: su madre le deseaba mucha suerte en su nueva vida, le pedía a Salazar que le otorgara al _"agradable muchacho"_ que era Malfoy la paciencia necesaria para soportar sus rarezas y le recordaba que tendría que conseguir un vestido de novia decente, que sólo quedaban cinco meses para la _"maravillosa"_ unión.

Había un interminable _blablá_ sobre lo ilusionadas que estaban ambas familias y sobre lo encantadora e interesada que se había mostrado Narcisa por ella.

Por último, y tremendamente importante: estaba obligada a vivir con su futuro marido para estrechar la relación entre ambos y fomentar el que se conocieran mejor. Por lo tanto, no podía volver a esa casa aunque, por supuesto, le estaba permitido comunicarse con sus integrantes mediante lechuzas o chimeneas, según conviniera más.

¿Y qué hizo nuestra princesa sin castillo? Pues posiblemente lo que hicieron entre bastidores todas las demás cuando las cosas se complicaron: darse a la bebida. Cogió su caja del amor, dio unos cuantos gritos, pateó todas las figurillas de cristal con las que se topó de camino a la verja de salida, y paseó por las calles de Londres maldiciendo su suerte de manera muy pero que muy melodramática.

Ya sabéis, lágrimas de furia, maquillaje tan negro como su futuro corrido hasta las mejillas, puños alzados y gritos de _vendetta_…

Por si ese cuadro no fuera suficiente, llovía. En esta ciudad no es nada extraño, pero no negaréis que remarca aún más el cliché de la dama en apuros. Lo único que faltaba era una melodía de fondo cantada por una toxicómana que se desgañitara hablando sobre la injusticia, las vidas destrozadas y el suicidio.

Bien, bien, sexys lectores, está a punto de terminar el último capítulo de presentación.

Recapitulamos por si acaso Gregory lee esto y ya se ha perdido: tenemos al príncipe pululando alegremente en su reino. Tenemos a la dama desahuciada que piensa que las cosas ya no pueden ir peor. Tenemos al malo que no había conseguido seducir a la hermana de la doncella y se había tenido que contentar con su jefa otra vez.

¿Y ahora? Ahora, claro, toca liarla. Y es que Daphne tiene razón al haber mencionado que fui yo el que provocó que acabaran casados. Lo sé, lo sé, no me deis las gracias. Para serviros.

Volvemos a donde lo habíamos dejado. Astoria, eróticamente empapada si excluimos el desastre de su maquillaje y el estado de su pelo, se había refugiado en su búnker de los viernes por la noche. El _"Wonderwall"._ Un nombre para un bar de lo más irónico, si sabéis a qué me refiero.

Todos los bares tienen una historia detrás. _El Cabeza de Puerco_ la de nuestra trágica derrota, _Madame Tudipié_ la de la primera mamada que le hicieron a Nott, _El Caldero Chorreante_… Ni idea. Pero seguro que también tiene. Sobre todo con ese nombre, ¿soy sólo yo o tiene un claro doble sentido?

El caso es que en _Wonderwall_ se perdió la flor de Astoria. O le regaron el jardín por primera vez. O la abejita le germinó la begonia. Vamos, que folló. Pasó en un servicio que a causa de la borrachera parecía un lugar muy propicio para extraviar el virgo. Pero aún es pronto para hablar de eso, centrémonos en que la rubia y yo íbamos allí todos los viernes cuando salíamos de la redacción.

Cuando entré, me la encontré con la cara apoyada en la barra, balbuceándole a un camarero que no le hacía caso no sé qué sobre el karma. Parodiando su inocencia, un montón de vasos de chupito estaban situados alrededor de su cabeza. En plan aureola.

Qué de simbolismo, cuántas lecturas entre líneas. Debería dedicarme a esto.

Bien. La princesa estaba más vulnerable que nunca. Y no hablo solo de la agonía por su funesto futuro. Ya veréis, ya.

Tomémonos un minuto para hablar de los divertidos efectos del alcohol. Hay muchos tipos de borrachos. Y gracias a la insana afición de mis amigos —el pésame a sus hígados—, he logrado diferenciar los más representativos.

"El Nott". Es el pedo de los que se aplatanan. Durante un rato el beodo en cuestión se vuelve graciosillo y consigue que te rías de él o con él, dependiendo de la situación. Al final se camufla en plan camaleónico con el mobiliario y tienes que tener cuidado de no pisarlo. Sueles encontrarlo a la mañana siguiente dormido en los lugares más insospechados: una mesa, un armario, la ducha…

"El Malfoy". El alcoholizado colega se deifica a sí mismo, creyéndose inmortal. Este estado, también conocido como _"sujétame-que-lo-mato",_ suele acabar a puñetazos o hechizos —si el afectado todavía puede pronunciar como Merlín manda—. El orgullo del borracho se indigna cuando otra fuente de testosterona se cruza en su camino. Decide que la solución es reunir a sus amigos e intentar darle muerte. Para que aprenda.

"El Parkinson". El más peligroso de todos. El sujeto perjudicado se pasa la noche comiéndote la oreja, erre que erre dando vueltas sobre lo mismo. Una y otra vez. Te sume en un bucle infinito de problemas ajenos que no te importan una mierda y hace que consideres muy seriamente el suicidio. O el asesinato, según se tercie.

"El Goyle". Sucede algunas veces que el chuzo tras un par de copas se cree que es el rey de la pista. Sale a menear las caderas pensándose profesional mientras canta a voz en grito los himnos de su equipo de quidditch.

"El Crabbe". El más típico. Exaltación de la amistad y de la generosidad, _"Eres mi mejor amigo. Te quiero, tío. Yo invito a la siguiente"_ y todo eso. Acaba en vómito. Siempre.

"El Greengrass". El mejor. El borracho se deshace del pudor la primera de las múltiples veces que va a mear y acaba desprendiéndose de cada vez más prendas. En pleno apogeo etílico comienzan las proposiciones indecentes, seguidas de los intentos de violación. Pueden suceder en cualquier lugar. En una esquina del local, cuando recoges el abrigo del ropero, en un baño cutre del _Wonderwall_…

¿Para qué sirve esto además de para reírnos de mis amigos? Simple. Para demostrar que las hermanas Greengrass comparten algo más que la talla de sujetador.

En realidad las borracheras de Astoria son aún más peliagudas. Aparte de la aparición del exhibicionismo y la ninfomanía, toda esa ñoñería que siempre intenta esconder sale a flote. Parece que ambas cosas no pegan, ¿verdad?

Pues atentos.

—Oooooh, soy una sin techo… —Se introdujo uno de los vasos de chupito en la boca y me miró con una pena infinita—. Acógeme, Blaisie. —Meneó el vasito para dentro y para fuera con la lengua, intentando seducir. Creo—. Te pagaré con especias… Guiño, guiño.

—Es "pagar en especie", querida —corregí, sentándome en la banqueta de al lado y pidiéndole con un gesto lo de siempre al camarero—. A menos que no te refieras a los favores sexuales y realmente planees darme a cambio perejil y cilantro. En ese caso te recomiendo el orégano, me trae recuerdos del hogar.

—Su soda con limón, señor. —El hombre que había al otro lado de la barra me alcanzó el largo vaso de tubo con una sonrisa coqueta. Ah, James, picarón.

—¿Por qué nunca bebes alcohol, Blaisie? —Hizo un puchero. Otra vez con los labios para arriba y para abajo, joder.

—Me gusta recordar lo que hago cuando me aprovecho de los demás. No. No… Astoria, quieta…

Ni cochino caso, oye. La rubia, con una sonrisa picarona, se levantó y apoyó ambas manos sobre mis rodillas. En mi imaginación apareció un cartel de "¡PELIGRO!" sobre un montón de imágenes de bocas y piernas y bocas y… Imágenes gráficas, vamos.

Sus dedos treparon por el muslo al son de _"soy una arañita, ji, ji, ji, ta",_ canción muy probablemente de su autoría.

—Tengo muchas _especies_ de arañitas para que te aproveches de ellas… —En realidad no dijo _"aproveches",_ fue más bien _"afrofevestes". _Pero era la idea.

—No me gustan las arañitas… ¡Astoria! ¡No toques ahí! —Su arácnida extremidad había encontrado un nido. Me bebí de un trago la soda y me arrepentí enormemente de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando rechazamos a una mujer ebria y cachonda, chicas, hay una razón de por medio. Una razón de mucho peso. Visualizamos esa razón antes de que sea demasiado tarde, respiramos hondo, maldecimos a todo lo maldecible, y le echamos huevos.

El 75% de las ocasiones fallamos, también es verdad. Pero como dicen los Hufflepuffs, lo importante es participar.

Así que, a pesar de que otra enorme razón—y cada vez más y más enorme— quisiera dedicarse a la aracnología, corté de raíz con el problema.

Tenía un año de experiencia con Astoria Greengrass y sus alcoholizadas feromonas. Y siete meses intentando reprimirlas. Sabía lo que había que hacer.

—Malfoy se va a poner muy triste si averigua que su prometida trata de seducir a otro hombre…

Ya estaba. Era mencionar a Draco y su cara de perra libidinosa se esfumaba. Para ella, era como pensar en Snape desnudo para bajar el calentón —nuestra clave durante sexto y séptimo en Hogwarts—, o en padres teniendo sexo, o en gatitos muertos.

Volvió a sentarse —casi sin necesitar ayuda, todo un logro— y apoyó la frente sobre la barra del bar.

Ahora tocaba la parte ñoña. Normalmente iba así: primero los cánticos para fomentar la reproducción y luego los lamentos por el romanticismo caduco. A veces los combinaba y era desconcertante. Una vez llegó a decir _"Soy una princesa sin un caballero que me clave su noble espada". _

—Oh, Blaise, ¿por qué a mí? —Para aclararlo: me dedico a traducir de la mejor manera posible sus balbuceos. Vosotros imaginad todas esas frases pronunciadas con una patata en la boca—. ¡Yo solo quiero encontrar a mi príncipe azul! Vivir un bonito romance de flores sin capullo y nieve y cosas y…

—Draco es muy principesco. Sólo tienes que sustituir su nudismo habitual por unas mallas y un sombrero de plumas.

—¡Draco no es un príncipe! Puede parecerlo pero —alzó el puño al cielo, aún con la cabeza sobre la barra—… ¡destiñe!

—En el colegio se comentaba que tenía buena espada, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—No quiero el pene de Draco Malfoy si no es para cercenarlo —gruñó. Después hizo gorgoritos. Luego volvió a gruñir—. Él no es un educado y caballeroso… tío con mallas. ¡Es la bruja! ¡El malo!

No, no, Astoria, te equivocas.

Sonreí. Una sonrisa de esas enormes y maquiavélicas. De las que suelen ir acompañadas por una risa cruel y muy poco estilosa que me negaba a emitir. Tenía una reputación que mantener y un James que me guiñaba el ojo mientras limpiaba unos vasos vacíos.

Paladeé todas mis innobles intenciones antes de susurrarlas como por casualidad.

—¿No decías que querías vengarte de él?

Me miró. Más o menos. Como giró la cabeza hacia mí y se apoyó sobre la mejilla, uno de sus ojos se quedó medio cerrado y arrugado. Da igual, servía.

—¿Qué mejor modo de vengarte que conviviendo con él? Tendrías infinitas posibilidades de destrozarle la vida, piénsalo.

—Podría estrangularlo mientras duerme —balbuceó, animada.

—O podrías conseguir que fuera él el que rompiera el compromiso —sugerí. El asesinato de Malfoy a manos de su prometida me proporcionaría la mejor exclusiva de mi carrera, sí, pero no sería tan divertido—. Piensa en ello —ronroneé—, tu madre te permitiría volver a casa y odiaría a Draco por haberte dejado a las puertas del altar. Además, te habrás burlado de él durante meses, dado que por su situación hará lo que le sea posible para casarse contigo.

Empezaba a parecerme a Theodore. Y eso nunca es bueno.

—James, otro vodka para la perversa damisela. Bien, como iba diciendo… Solo tienes que atacar a una serie de flancos y lo derrotarás. El bien prevalecerá sobre el mal y podrás tener a tu chico de los capullos y la nieve después.

Se produjo el silencio, claro. Uno de esos tensos en los que el lector no sabe qué va a suceder a continuación. Se muerde las uñas, se tira de los pelos y se pregunta dónde están las perdices y si acabarán sirviéndose al _pil pil_.

Astoria se bebió de un trago el nuevo chupito, hipó, rió, volvió a hipar y nadie sabe por qué se tocó la punta de la nariz. El caso es que después masculló:

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

Un par de copichuelas después, se desplomó sobre el suelo cantando una extraña e inquietante tonadilla que decía algo como _"En la vida hay que hacer cosas que joden. Chuwiduwiwa. Cuando estoy en un sitio en el que no debo estar me quiero morir, chinchín, o matarte, chinchín, despacito. Chuwiduwiwa. Sin prisa, lalá, pero sin pausa. Uooo."_

¿Qué hice? Rizar el rizo de mi malignidad. Me la cargué al hombro y me aparecí frente a su nidito de amor. Como tenía la sospecha de que Draco no se alegraría de verme, decidí dejarla tirada en el felpudo, llamar a la puerta y desaparecerme.

Aún no era el momento de entrar en escena.

Unas risitas femeninas —muchas y femeninamente distintas— se escucharon al otro lado de la entrada. Malfoy abrió, asomando su rubia, agitada y despeinada cabeza. Recelosillo. Siempre ha sido bastante paranoico, más desde que se revolcó con una mujer casada con un semigigante de aspecto brutal que decidió que para recuperar su honor por el adulterio tendría que asar al amante y comérselo.

Afortunadamente Draco logró escapar. No se supo nada de la cónyuge.

Bien, como iba diciendo antes de interrumpirme tan desconsideradamente: El príncipe sacó la cabeza por un hueco de la puerta y se encontró con Astoria hecha un lío de piernas, brazos y pelos en su felpudo. Arqueó una ceja lentamente mientras las dos chicas semidesnudas que le habían estado amenizando la velada se acercaban a cotillear.

—¿Qué es eso, Draco? —preguntó Jennifer. En realidad no tengo ni idea de si se llama así o no, pero le pega.

Él se acuclilló para examinar a la inconsciente damisela. Se acarició la barbilla para reforzar aún más su aura crítica y, tras muchos "hum", agarró un palo del suelo y se lo clavó en un costado.

—¿Está muerta? —gimoteó Shannon. O Samantha, mejor.

Tras dos golpecitos de palo más, Astoria emitió un ruido bastante difícil de transcribir. Sonaba como a "muquihoqui".

—No, está borracha. —Se irguió y la miró desde arriba, cruzado de brazos—. Eh, tú, despierta —La removió con un desconsiderado pie desnudo, sin efecto—. Maldita Greengrass.

—¿Quién es? —Volvió a preguntar una de las pesadas, da lo mismo quién.

Draco se miró primero a los calzoncillos, después a las chicas, otra vez a los calzoncillos y finalmente al guiñapo que era su futura esposa. Gruñó.

—Mi prometida —respondió bruscamente—. Largaos.

Cuando las insatisfechas señoritas se marcharon de allí, muy frustradas y muy enfurecidas, el rubio chasqueó la lengua con resignación y estudió a Astoria.

—No pienso llevarte en brazos —advirtió, aunque ella no le estaba escuchando. Me parece que soñaba con nieve descapullada y cosas de esas que nadie más entendía.

Miró a un lado y al otro de la calle para cerciorarse de que nadie se fijaba en él y procedió. La agarró de un tobillo. Sí, como leéis, la metió dentro a rastras, tirando de uno de sus tobillos. Y ahí fue cuando la caballerosidad se suicidó.

Después volvió a salir con intención de cerrar la puerta y se encontró con la caja del amor de Astoria. Esbozó una sonrisa terrorífica y también la metió dentro de la casa.

* * *

—Me aburro —murmura Theodore.

—No digas tonterías, querido, es el mejor capítulo hasta el momento. —Daphne se acaricia el pelo, dándose aires—. Salgo yo.

—Es un capítulo soporífero de transición y puesta en escena —sigue criticando el moreno—. No tiene ningún interés. Además, Zabini no ha parado de hablar de sí mismo.

—Hay que vender la mercancía —me defiendo—. De todos modos se podría decir que a partir del siguiente empieza la historia.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—La convivencia, Daphne. La convivencia. ¿No quieres saber lo que sucedió con esos dos viviendo bajo el mismo techo?

* * *

**NOTA**.

¡Liiiiiisto! Jo, no os quejaréis. En la última semana he publicado tres veces. Y recalco, TRES. Es lo que tiene estar enferma y no salir de casa, una se vuelve productiva. Aunque agradecería sanar y que me diera el aire, empiezan a salirme setas en la cabeza.

En fin, cachondos, que aquí está. Me ha costado más de lo acostumbrado (si no, preguntádselo a **Källa**), es complicado salir de una temática a otra, ya no digamos narrar desde el punto de vista de Theodore y después del de Zabini. Por eso os advierto que publicaré un par de capítulos más de esto antes de volver con Mort, para centrarme. No os preocupéis, que tardo poquísimo en escribir esta historia y no tendréis que esperar mucho. Además, ya tengo encauzado el capítulo 22 y sé todo lo que va a pasar, jiji.

Bien, como dice Nott al final: es aburridillo. Pero necesitaba poner las cartas sobre la mesa para empezar a hablar de lo que de verdad molará: la vida de esos dos en la misma casa. Y los "consejos" que le da Blaise a Astoria para terminar de liarlo, claro.

¿Qué habrá en el siguiente capítulo? Más Draco en calzoncillos, atentados a su heterosexualidad y mucho, mucho odio.

Un par de apuntes (o tres) y ya me voy:

Apunte uno. No sé si contesté a los reviews que me mandasteis. Me suena que sí, pero a saber. Si me he dejado a alguien, de verdad que lo lamento muchísimo. No volverá a pasar, palabra de Slytherin.

Apunte dos. La canción que canta estando ebria Astoria realmente existe. Se llama "Cosas que joden" y es de un grupo divertidísimo llamado Mamá Ladilla, os la recomiendo, XD.

Apunte tres. Rezadle a vuestros dioses por mí antes de que se me pudra el cerebro…

Ea, ya está. Ahora sólo queda saber qué os ha parecido. ¿Y bien?


	5. The game

**Disclaimer:** _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**NOTA:** Las frases en inglés que aparecen a la mitad del capítulo pertenecen a una canción de Barrett Strong que se llama _"Money (that's what I want)". _Una traducción aproximada:

_The best things in life are free, but you can keep 'em for the birds and bees_ / Las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis, pero puedes dejárselas "a quién las quiera" (en realidad dice "a los pájaros y las abejas", pero en teoría es una frase hecha de esas raras que viene significando lo que he puesto).

_Now give me money, that's what I want!_ / Ahora dame dinero, eso es lo que quiero.

_Your loving give me a thrill, but your loving don't pay my bills_ / Tu amor me hace mucha ilusión, pero no paga mis facturas.

_Money don't get everything, it's true, what it don't get I can't use_ / Es cierto que el dinero no lo da todo, pero lo que no da no me vale.

* * *

"**Hasta que tu muerte nos separe"**

"_Tell me exactly what__ am I supposed to do, now that I have allowed you to beat me. Do you think that we could play another game? Maybe I could win this time. I kind of like the misery you put me through, darlin' you can't trust me completely."_

The game, Disturbed.

* * *

5. _The game_.

¿Qué es lo primero que ve una princesa al despertar de su sueño? Maginieves la cara de su príncipe a unos centímetros, segundos después de que se hubiera aprovechado de su aparente muerte. La Bruja Durmiente tres cuartas partes de lo mismo, pero sin esos siete gnomos voyeur. No soy muy dado a censurar las prácticas sexuales, cada cual es feliz con lo suyo. Pero, en serio, la necrofilia está mal.

¿Y qué vio Astoria? Un salón decorado por alguien con muy mal gusto. Estaba hasta arriba de cosas que no pegaban ni con un maleficio. Era como si el comprador hubiera seleccionado al azar los muebles más caros y no se hubiera parado a pensar si unas cortinas de seda egipcia hacían juego con una mesilla rococó y un sofá de cuero negro.

Para desgracia de todos, había sido Draco el encargado de comprar los trastos. Y por mucho que pueda dar otra impresión, ese tío tiene un criterio espantoso. ¿Qué cómo es que siempre —o cuando se digna a hacerlo— viste tan bien? En parte gracias a Narcisa, en parte porque va al modisto y se limita a encargar lo que sea más indecentemente costoso.

Astoria contuvo la arcada ante el cuadro a tamaño natural del dueño que estaba justo entre el estandarte de Slytherin y la escultura de una mujer desnuda con unas tetas enormes.

Se frotó los ojos, dejándose las manos perdidas de maquillaje negro, y se incorporó sobre un codo con un gemido quejumbroso. Le dolía el culo una barbaridad, algo que, teniendo en cuenta que había dormido en el suelo, era bastante normal. Porque no, claro, Draco no se había dignado ni a tumbarla en un sofá después de llevarla arrastras por toda la casa. La había dejado tirada de cualquier manera y se había vuelto a la cama.

Y ahora entra en escena lo de siempre tras una noche de alcohol y desenfreno: los recuerdos fugaces y el arrepentimiento. Seguidos de la promesa obviamente quebrantable de que jamás de los jamases volverás a beber. Entiendo aquello de mentir a otros. Es más, lo respeto. Pero mentirse a uno mismo…

Astoria se puso en pie y se miró en uno de los múltiples espejos que había por ahí desperdigados. Estuvo a punto de gritar. Las mujeres —quizá algunos tíos también— que se hayan ido a dormir sin haberse desmaquillado lo entenderán. Parecía una mezcla entre un panda y un dementor especialmente demacrado.

Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y se fijó en que el reloj de pared marcaba que eran las siete de la mañana. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, esa vez casi sin pegar un salto por el susto. Entonces, recordando vagamente lo que habíamos hablado ella y yo la noche anterior, sonrió como una psicópata.

Nuestra desequilibrada dama no sonríe con frecuencia. A veces, cuando algún hombre sufre —especialmente si es rubio— hace una mueca terrorífica. Los ojos se le quedan como dos medias lunas y las comisuras se elevan hasta que consigue enseñar la mayor parte de su dentadura. Otras veces, cuando está leyendo sus cosas edulcoradas, pone morritos y se le contrae toda la cara. Para que os hagáis una idea, es el tipo de expresión que tienen las abuelas cuando agarran de las mejillas a sus nietos.

El resto del tiempo tiene la boca más tiesa que la polla de Crabbe en un vestuario masculino. O sea, mucho.

¿Que por qué razón ahora sonreía (o algo así)? Esperad y veréis.

Fue de puntillas hasta el dormitorio de Malfoy, fácilmente localizable gracias al cartel de _"Aposentos del Rey: prohibida la entrada"_ que había colgado en la puerta. Entró y observó al objeto de su odio dormir plácidamente: bocabajo, ocupando gran parte de la cama de matrimonio y agarrado a su almohada. Y, sí, en calzoncillos.

Con una risita perversa trepándole por la garganta se puso el pelo por la cara, se aproximó a él gateando por el colchón y vociferó en su oído:

—¡VAS A MORIIIIIIR!

El grito que pegó el rubio cuando se despertó de un salto y se encontró con esa fantasmagórica figura a menos de diez centímetros de él fue colosal. Aquellas banshees que se metieron en un convento a causa del chillido de Astoria en el tercer capítulo se ruborizaron: habían encontrado a su media naranja.

A esto le siguió el cojinazo que impactó contra la damisela en plena cabeza y el culetazo de Draco al alejarse todo lo posible de ella y caer al suelo por el lado contrario de la cama.

Media hora y muchos chillidos e insultos después, los tortolitos mantenían una agradable charla en el salón. Censuro la primera parte de dicha charla porque no tiene demasiado interés. A menos, claro, que os gusten las frases en las que se mencionan frecuentemente a las hembras del zorro y del pollo. Y a la sangre.

—Tienes terminantemente prohibido entrar en mi habitación —Draco la miró de arriba abajo, cruzado de brazos—, a menos que estés desnuda. Y limpia. Es más, tienes terminantemente prohibido tener ese aspecto. Qué asco, joder.

Astoria intentó hacer oídos sordos al discurso del rubio mientras hechizaba la cucharilla para que removiera su café. Había quedado conmigo en un rato y se repetía mentalmente que haría que su futuro cónyuge se tragara sus palabras. En realidad, ella pensaba más bien abrirlo en canal e introducirlas a la fuerza en su estómago.

—Descansarás en el suelo, sobre una manta, y vendrás cuando silbe.

—Entraré en tu habitación cuando duermas y te meteré un dedo en agua, para que te mees encima —masculló ella.

Draco abrió mucho la boca en plan _"¡No serás capaz!". _Luego cayó en la cuenta de que Astoria era Slytherin y decidió recular con aire grandilocuente, como si le concediera un honor impresionante:

—Te permitiré dormir en el sofá. —Entonces sonrió con burla. Creía saber con quién trataba: si la chica no había cambiado mucho desde su _bis a bis _en Hogwarts seguiría siendo una mojigata. Y no había nada más fácil que meterse con una mojigata—. O, si lo prefieres, podemos compartir cama.

Estuvo a punto de gritar. A punto. Pero reunió todos sus chacras e hizo un par de "oooom" mentales para llamar a la calma y gruñó:

—Se me da de maravilla el _reduccio_. Tócame y acabarás teniéndotela que cascar con pinzas.

Pensó que él se asustaría. O, como mínimo, que se enfadaría y se marcharía de allí mascullando. Astoria recordaba muy bien haberlo visto en la Sala Común de Slytherin refunfuñando como un abuelo herniado y gruñón cuando las cosas no eran como el señorito quería que fueran.

Sin embargo Draco se limitó a arquear dos cejas y a chasquear los dedos.

—Potter —reclamó—. ¡Potter!

Inmediatamente apareció en la estancia un elfo doméstico feo a rabiar. Los elfos de por sí no son especialmente agraciados, pero Draco había procurado comprar al más espantoso que pudiera. Iba vestido con una funda de cojín en la que se leía _"Slytherin mola y Gryffindor me come la cola"._

—Este es el elfo —comentó con desdén—. Se llama Potter. A partir de ahora podrás utilizarlo con una condición: tienes que ordenarle que cante _"A Weasley vamos a coronar"_ cuando termine de hacer lo que le pidas. —Entonces se giró hacia el solícito esclavo—: Asqueroso Potter, esta —señaló a Astoria— es mi nueva mascota, te ordeno que le hagas caso. —Se agachó y le siseó algo al oído que la rubia no alcanzó a escuchar.

—Tu elfo doméstico se llama Potter —la menor de las Greengrass miró alternativamente al felicísimo ser y a su amo, incrédula—. Potter. Malfoy, deberías hacértelo mirar. Reprimir tantísimo la homosexualidad no puede ser bueno.

Draco se giró hacia ella y la observó atentamente. Muy atentamente. Tenía los ojos grises clavados en la rubia y la cara tremendamente seria. Astoria frunció el ceño, sin entender esa excéntrica reacción. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos o los comentarios crípticos?

Empezó a sentirse incómoda tras treinta segundos y, justo cuando iba a decir algo, él ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Todo eso sin apartar la mirada. Menos mal que parpadeaba, si no se le hubieran secado esos globos oculares de los que tanto alardeaba y la habría liado.

Se acercó a la chica, como una polilla se acerca a la luz. Como las serpientes se acercaron a Voldemort. Como Crabbe se acercaba a Goyle. O sea, obnubilado.

Esto, que a todos puede parecernos muy cómico, a Astoria le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Intentó retroceder, pero una mesa de estilo rococó se interpuso entre su culo y la salvación. Pensó en salir corriendo y gritando, con los brazos alzados, pero una extraña fuerza mantenía sus pies clavados al suelo.

Llamaremos a esta fuerza Terror. Podríamos ponernos romanticones y llamarla Destino, pero no queda demasiado bien decir que el Destino provocó que Astoria sudara frío y abriera los ojos como platos.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro el que se hubiera acercado a ella mirándola tan fijamente de esa manera, la chica habría activado el modo berserker y se habría liado a puñetazos y patadas. Pero había algo en Draco que la superaba.

A ver, no, que os estoy viendo: nuestra joven dama no había caído ya rendida a sus encantos, ¡dadle margen, no seáis ansiosos! Tenía más que ver con el trauma sufrido que con la rotura de sus bragas. Pensad que por culpa de ese endemoniado príncipe lo había pasado muy pero que muy mal. Para ejemplificar: es como si Potter se hubiera quedado patidifuso frente a Voldemort. A Potter (que sepamos) no le interesaba sexualmente su némesis. Le acojonaba. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo porque eso quedaba muy poco guay, aunque tuviera que aparentar que era valiente.

Con Astoria pasaba lo mismo. Una parte de ella vociferaba que no se iba a dejar amilanar por los tejemanejes de ese monstruo rubio, otra parte hacía "chof, chof" y gimoteaba "Austonia".

Conclusión, era más fácil odiarlo cuando no estaba a un paso de ella. A un paso pequeñito de alguien diminuto. Me pondría a contar los centímetros, pero creo que es más importante describir cómo las manos del príncipe se situaron a ambos lados del cuerpo de la princesa y se quedaron apoyadas en el espantoso mueble. ¿Tenéis la imagen mental? ¿Sí, no? No vayáis ahora de puritanas, sé que habéis soñado con escenas así.

Retomemos: la rubia congelada por la extraña mirada de Draco, que cada vez estaba más y más cerca. Como en todas las secuencias en las que la tensión sexual es asfixiante, las cosas iban a cámara lenta. Condenadamente lenta. Tan lenta como Longbottom en una clase de Pociones.

Que si él entreabrió la boca, que si a las lectoras se les caen las bragas imaginándolo, que si Astoria puso cara compungida —_"¡Merlín-no-Merlín-me-muero!"_—, que si él bajó la cabeza hasta situarla a la altura de la de ella…

Lo sé, queridas, esa frase está quemadísima. Pero no se me ocurre ningún modo de describir el gesto de manera elocuente.

Ahora viene lo que ya conocéis, alientos compartidos, tembleque de rodillas femeninas, etcétera, etcétera.

¿Y después? Casi escucho vuestros: _"¡Beso, besooo!"_

Lamento decepcionaros. Estando en esa posición Draco susurró:

—Tienes un moco en la nariz.

Astoria, que tenía ya los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca fruncida a lo McGonagall, se quedó blanca.

—¿Qué…?

Lo miró, descolocada. Ahí seguía, a una millonésima de nanómetro —en serio, lo de las medidas no es lo mío—, inexpresivo a rabiar. Lo que la chica no sabía es que se estaba mordiendo la cara interna de las mejillas para no estallar en carcajadas.

Pese al esfuerzo, acabó explotando. Empezó riéndose en su cara —en el sentido más próximo de la palabra—, como un loco. Después, claro, se separó. Justo cuando la menor de las Greengrass empezó a boquear como un pez de colores, uno muy rojo. Se alejó de ella marcha atrás, agarrándose el estómago entre carcajadas muy escandalosas.

El elfo había observado la escena en silencio, como un buen esclavo. Cuando Astoria se dio cuenta de que seguía ahí, le dirigió una mirada que congelaría el desierto, y el pobre Asqueroso Potter temió por su vida. Se había enfrentado a la multitud de señoritas que habían circulado por esa casa en las escasas dos semanas que llevaban en ella, pero esa era la primera vez que el Amo Malfoy le ordenaba obedecer a alguna. Y que esa alguna tenía ese aspecto. Le recordaba a su tía abuela Walpurga, que en paz descanse.

Por las mañanas solían estar semidesnudas y buscando con alegría a aquél con el que habían retozado la noche anterior. Asqueroso Potter tenía órdenes de mandarlas de vuelta a sus casas y exigirles que no se molestaran en ponerse en contacto con su señor. A veces se afligía por las lágrimas de esas brujas, así que improvisaba con frases del tipo _"no eres tú, soy yo"_ o _"lo nuestro es demasiado especial como para estropearlo"_. Al fin y al cabo, se habían pasado la noche venerando a gritos a su amo. Él respetaba eso.

Asqueroso Potter era un elfo sentimental. Y un poquito cobarde. Esa mujer alta y furibunda le ponía de punta el pelo de las orejas. Pese a ello, el Amo Malfoy le había dado órdenes claras con respecto a ella. Era su deber cumplirlas, aunque algo le dijera que le costaría la vida.

—¿Se-señorita Te… Tetona? —susurró, aterrorizado.

—¡¿Cómo me has llamado?

La Señorita Tetona, o sea, Astoria, se aproximó a él como un vendaval y lo asió por la ropa, zarandeándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

—Señorita Tetona —balbució—. Es lo que me ha ordenado el Amo Malfoy. —Aprovechó los gritos y las patadas al mobiliario de la rubia para continuar con su trabajo—. ¿Quiere que le prepare algo para desayunar, señorita Tetona?

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

El elfo gimoteó y, por primera vez en su vida, maldijo ese mecanismo interno que hacía que tuviera que cumplir órdenes.

—L-lo siento, señorita Tetona, no puedo… no puedo hacerlo.

Astoria sopesó seriamente ordenarle al ser el suicidio. No lo hizo porque esta historia es para todos los públicos y porque alguien llamado Granger estaba complicando en el Ministerio aquello de castigar físicamente a los elfos domésticos.

Se pinzó el puente de la nariz y trató de enfriar las ideas. Llamó a su Slytherin interior y la respuesta a su problema llegó reptando hacia ella. Nuestra dama podía ser impulsiva, darle a la bebida y tener un serio problema con su vocabulario, pero era astuta.

—Bien. Potter, ¿qué más te ha ordenado _ese_ que tenga que ver conmigo?

—El Amo Malfoy le ha dicho a Asqueroso Potter que se dirija a usted como "señorita Tetona" y que no le acepte ninguna prenda.

Astoria masculló varias veces la palabra _"cabrón"_ mientras el elfo se tapaba las orejas y canturreaba _"A Weasley vamos a coronar"_ para no escucharla. La primera gran y maquiavélica idea de nuestra princesa había sido liberarlo. Draco podría comprarse otro, pero al menos le haría perder tiempo y dinero.

Estando esa posibilidad descartada, llegó a la conclusión de que quizá no habría sido bueno para sus fines. Podría sacarle provecho al esclavo. Prefería ser autosuficiente, normalmente creía que aprovecharse de los demás era una debilidad. Pero estar tanto tiempo cerca de Daphne, que vivía pisoteando espaldas —y otras partes menos decorosas— ajenas había hecho que Astoria aceptara que a veces había que utilizar todo lo que estuviera a mano. Como cuando dos capítulos atrás le tiró un libro a la cabeza a Draco para que saliera del baño, pero sin todo ese asunto del váter y de la caca.

Tenía que ser más sutil y sibilina.

—Potter… ¿él te ha ordenado que no me cuentes cosas?

El elfo la miró con sus enormes ojos verdes. Pareció pensárselo un momento y después agitó la cabeza con fuerza, muy contento. Si eso complacía a la terrorífica chica, quizá él no tuviera que morir.

—No, señorita Tetona. El Amo Malfoy no le ha mencionado nada de eso a Asqueroso Potter.

—Ya veo, qué bien. —Astoria se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, de cara al esclavo—. ¿Sabes si esta noche tiene planes con alguna chica?

—Oh, sí. El Amo Malfoy se ha citado a las once con la señorita Piernaslargas. Asqueroso Potter tiene órdenes de decirle por la mañana a la señorita Piernaslargas que con tres veces ha sido suficiente, que no quiere volverla a ver y que puede… —se acarició la barbilla, tratando de recordar—, darse con un canto en los dientes por la suerte que ha tenido. Eso es.

Astoria gruñó y se prometió a sí misma que vengaría a todas las mujeres que habían sido usadas y despreciadas por ese tirano. Le gustaba la idea de ser la heroína que vencía al villano, aunque sus motivos fueran egoístas y la vida de esas pelandruscas le importara un comino, le hacía sentir estupendamente. Como una Juana de Arco, sólo que en vez de espada caída del cielo y esquizofrenia tenía a Asqueroso Potter.

—Muy bien, Potter, tengo órdenes para ti. Hasta que no las cumplas, no puedes volver a aparecer por esta casa. ¿Queda claro?

El elfo la miró con suspicacia. Ningún mecanismo aparte del pavor se activó, así que supuso que no había nada que le impidiera cumplir la petición.

—Por supuesto, señorita Tetona. ¿Qué desea que haga?

Astoria volvió a sonreír y el mundo pareció un lugar peor.

* * *

—¡Un moco, Blaise! —gritaba en la cafetería, hora y media más tarde—. ¡El muy cabrón me dijo que tenía un moco! ¡Se puso a un jodido milímetro de mi cara para decirme eso!

—A ver, recapitulemos. —Me di toquecitos en los labios con el índice un par de veces antes de seguir, meditando—: ¿Dices que lo llamaste gay y acto seguido hizo eso?

—Exacto. —Dio un sorbo de su tercer café y casi se cargó la taza cuando la estampó con furia contra la mesa—. ¡Y ni siquiera era verdad! Cuando se fue me miré al espejo y no tenía nada. Maldito… —menciones varias a su santa madre—. A Salazar pongo por testigo de que le destrozaré la vida. —Dejó la mirada perdida, muy solemnemente. Cuando se recompuso siseó—: Ahora a ver cómo se las apaña para alimentarse, já.

Dio un poco de miedo cuando dijo eso. Parecía un trasgo cafeinómano.

—¿A qué te refieres con alimentarse? Aunque te hayas negado a cocinar para él sigue teniendo un elf… —Abrí mucho los ojos, comprendiendo. Qué picaruela—. Ooooh. Ya veo, ya.

—Cuando Malfoy se fue a su habitación intenté darle la prenda al elfo, pero él le había pedido que no aceptara ninguna de mí. ¿Sabes que le ordenó que me llamara "señorita Tetona"? —Me atraganté de la risa, con la boca llena de café, y a punto estuve de escupírselo encima. Me alegré por haberme contenido, sobre todo después de cómo me fulminaron esos ojos azules. Fingí un ataque de tos y ella me permitió vivir. Eso sí, acuchilló su croissant de forma muy poco femenina—. Sin embargo me di cuenta de que no le había prohibido que me respondiera a cualquier cosa que le preguntara, ni que le diera órdenes absurdas. Así que conseguí que el elfo estuviera fuera de escena como mínimo tres días y averigüé que el idiota tiene esta noche una cita con "señorita Piernaslargas", sea quien sea. Da igual. Con suerte, sin nadie que le haga la comida se morirá de hambre.

—¿Acaso tú sabes hechizos de cocina, querida? —Alzó ambas cejas como diciendo _no-vayas-por-ahí-o-tú-también-lo-pagarás_. Lo que vulgarmente se traduce como que no tenía ni puta idea tampoco. ¿Os he mencionado ya lo cabezones que son ambos ex Slytherin?—. Olvídalo. ¿Qué es lo que le ordenaste a Apestoso Potter?

—Asqueroso Potter —corrigió antes de mirarme con alegría—. Le dije que tenía que hacer una lista de todas las personas con las que te habías acostado. Incluyendo fotografías de éstas y todo tipo de información personal. Lo que, como sabrás, como mínimo le ocupará tres días enteros. Si no duerme, ni come, claro.

Solté una risita floja y, ya que estaba, le guiñé un ojo a la camarera que pasaba por allí.

—Pobre Asqueroso Potter. ¿Qué piensas hacer con toda esa información a tu merced?

—Publicarla en el periódico —amenazó, con amor. En realidad no pensaba hacerlo, ella sabía que en el fondo me adoraba y que me daría lo mismo que el mundo supiera con quién había estado. Es más, prometía ser divertidísimo—. Con suerte se te acabará el chollo cuando Londres se dé cuenta de lo crápula que eres.

—Confundes la generosidad para con mi cuerpo con depravación, encanto —sonreí de medio lado—. Además, ¿estás segura de que quieres que se sepa con _todas_ las personas con las que he estado?

Astoria se atragantó con el trozo de bollo que tenía en la boca y empezó a ponerse roja. Sin tragar primero, regalándome un primer plano de la comida a medio masticar, masculló:

—Ezo fue un ferror, Blaize —dio un gran sorbo de café y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Te aprovechaste de mí.

—¿Un error? Me ofendes. Fueron seis. Y te recuerdo que en todos, primero incluido, fuiste tú la que me llevó casi a rastras. Que si arañitas, que si flores descapulladas… ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si me negara a súplicas del tipo "desenvaina tu sable" o "penetra en mi reino"? —Estaba jugando con fuego, así que me reí un poco más y decidí cambiar de tema. Pero antes le hice una advertencia que sabía que iba a ignorar. Advertencia que, obviamente, yo quería que ignorara—: No deberías hablarle de ello a Draco, por cierto.

Junté las yemas de los dedos y los miré atentamente, intentando parecer serio. Siempre funciona, la clave es pensar en cosas horribles para que la sonrisa no empiece a treparte por la mejilla. Yo utilizaba el recuerdo de aquella vez que pillé a Goyle enrollándose con Millicent. Espantoso.

Ella me observó con sospecha.

—¿Y por qué no iba a decírselo?

—Digamos que es porque es un tipo extraño al que no le parezco la persona más encantadora y excitante del planeta. La última vez que lo vi me dijo algo que sonaba como "te mataré". Lo sé, lo sé, es imposible imaginar que alguien no me adore. Si me pides opinión, creo que es homosexualidad reprimida. Siempre es homosexualidad reprimida cuando se trata de Draco.

Parecía que quería seguir preguntando. Pero yo, que soy un tipo listo que sabe jugar bien sus cartas, sabía que aún no había llegado el momento de bucear en el pasado.

Eso irá en los últimos capítulos, bajo la luz de las velas y con violines chirriando de fondo.

De momento, tocaba tentar al héroe con la manzana envenenada. Una manzana envenenada rubia que, por muy Slytherin que fuera, era demasiado confiada. Quizá se debiera a que era una antisocial y valoraba a los pocos amigos que mantenía, no sé. Pero, a grandes rasgos y siempre que no quisiera meterme bajo su falda cuando estuviera sobria, la chica se fiaba de mí.

¿Qué debería sentirme mal por engañarla? No, debería sentirme mal —y no lo hago— por haberme tirado a Daphne cuando estaba con Theodore. Eso fue una cochinada y, en comparación, esto son nimiedades. Daños colaterales. Además, que soy el malo. Y el malo ha de hacer maldades y luego meterse en una cueva —o mansión, para el caso— a reírse como un loco y a hacer orgías con jovencitas.

No me juzguéis, me limito a cumplir mi papel.

Miré a Astoria de arriba abajo, resguardado por las gafas de sol, y sonreí de medio lado. Iba a ser fácil encandilar al rubio, sólo serían necesarias unas cuantas mentiras más, unos tacones, escote y alcohol.

—Bien —dije tras un rato—, el primer paso de tu maquiavélico plan para que el bien prevalezca es seguir poniendo en duda la heterosexualidad del pérfido príncipe de la mucosa.

—¿Y cómo se supone que hago eso?

Ensanché la sonrisa.

—Presta atención…

* * *

Draco Malfoy tiene pocos secretos. Pero los que tiene, los guarda con celo. Por ejemplo, muy pocos saben que cuando en séptimo pasó tres días en la enfermería no fue a causa de una indigestión. Escuchó cómo unas chicas comentaban lo excitantes que eran…

Esperad un momento. Pese a que me gusta llamar a las cosas por su nombre no me considero una persona vulgar. Soy más bien un caballero de moral divergente, eso es. Quizá lo que leáis a continuación os haga pensar lo contrario, pero haced el favor de intentar explicarlo de otro modo.

Como iba diciendo, las chicas comentaban lo excitantes que eran las pollas depiladas. ¿Y qué decidió nuestro sorprendido rubiales? Obvio: satisfacer el que pensó representaba el deseo de toda la población femenina. Bajo la premisa _"para mojar hay que arriesgar",_ el chaval se encerró en el cuarto de baño y se observó toda la desnudez con ojo crítico y la varita —la de madera— en la mano. No creo que sea necesario que os recuerde lo complicado que es dejar el _tema_ libre de mullidos capilares, ¿no? La opción fácil era recortar la zona superficialmente. Pero a Draco las cosas fáciles nunca le han convencido: él quería su virilidad como el culito de un bebé.

¿Conclusión? Enfermería.

No, nunca más volvió a intentarlo.

¿A qué venía todo esto? Ah, sí, a que guarda bien sus escasos secretos. Otro, el que ahora nos atañe, tiene que ver con el baile. Exacto, nenas, Draco Malfoy baila. Su afición empezó cuando pasamos una Pascua los cinco juntos: Theodore, Vincent, Gregory, él y yo. Pero esa es una historia que ya os contarán por otro lado.

Más o menos en torno a las doce de ese mediodía, el joven príncipe se despertó de muy buen humor. Y como siempre que su perverso cerebro estaba jovial, decidió contonearse un poco. Armado únicamente con una camisa, un par de calcetines y unos calzoncillos, fue silbando hacia la radio mágica que tenía en el salón.

Tras un par de golpecitos con la varita en el artefacto, comenzó a sonar la canción. Su canción. El tipo que la compuso no le conocía pero, aún así, está claro que esa letra no puede hablar de otro que no sea Draco Malfoy.

El chico arrojó la varita sobre el sillón y, subiéndose el cuello de la camisa, comenzó el espectáculo. Giró sobre sí mismo con un equilibro envidiable y en plena vuelta cogió lo primero que pilló, la escoba que usó en Hogwarts —sí, también tenía eso colgado en la pared—, y lo utilizó como si fuera un micrófono:

—_The best things in life are free, but you can keep 'em for the birds and bees…_

Le dedicó al palo de madera unos golpecitos pélvicos bastante soeces y vociferó, viviéndolo al máximo:

—_Now give me moooneeey, that's what I want!_

Tras asentir con la cabeza al ritmo de los movimientos que hacía con el pie izquierdo y dar un par de vueltas más, siguió:

—_Your loving give me a thrill, but your loving don't pay my bills…_

Gritó un "¡YEAAH!" muy sentido y se colocó la escoba como si fuera una guitarra, dispuesto a concederle a su público imaginario el solo de su vida. En el punto álgido del rasgueo ficticio se tiró al suelo de rodillas y siguió cantando a medida echaba el cuerpo para atrás:

—_Money don't get everything, it's true, what it don't get I can't use… _—Sujetó la escoba sobre la cabeza y meneó la cadera. Todo esto mientras se mordía el labio inferior y fruncía el ceño, muy concentrado en su concierto—._ Now give me money, that's what I want!_

El pleno orgasmo musical como estaba, saltó sobre el sofá dónde se tiró de espaldas y empezó a botar, pataleando como si una horda de pérfidos Crabbes se hubieran lanzado sobre él e intentara sacárselos de encima. Todo con muchos _"¡Yeah, yeah!"_ de por medio.

Y así fue como se lo encontró Astoria. Draco tardó aproximadamente diez segundos en darse cuenta de que su futura esposa se había aparecido a pocos metros de él. Siguió revolviéndose sobre el mueble, lanzándole ataques de pelvis al aire, hasta que la vio. Su cadera se congeló en pleno apogeo danzante.

Inserte aquí referencia al incómodo momento de pillada en que ninguno sabe quién debería hablar primero. Astoria se resistía, prefería seguir incomodándolo con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados. Draco temía exponerse a más burlas de las que iba a sufrir si daba un paso en falso. Aún así, le echó huevos. Huevos que había estado balanceando.

—Austonia, ¿qué coño haces aquí? —Se tumbó con normalidad en el sofá, poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza, como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada.

—Disfrutar del espectáculo, claro. Estaba a punto de avisar a San Mungo de que te estaba dando un ataque epiléptico, pero he preferido dejarte terminar.

El rubio bufó, reuniendo interiormente todo su ego para que le echara un cable en esa situación.

—Oh, por favor. Confiesa que has aparecido sin avisar con intención de encontrarme desnudo.

Astoria enfatizó su ceja ya enarcada.

—Teniendo en cuenta que en el último mes sólo te he visto vestido una vez, es poco probable. Unos movimientos muy interesantes, por cierto. No sabía que no trabajabas porque soñabas con dedicarte al mundo del espectáculo.

Ahí estaba la clave que necesitaba Draco para pisar sobre seguro. Y es que, para desgracia de la chica, nuestro príncipe tiene el don de darle la vuelta a la tortilla en una pelea a la menor de cambio.

—¿Espectáculo? Estaba ejercitando la cadera, ya sabes. Para que por la noche no tengamos ningún problema. —Los mecanismos de defensa verbal de Malfoy son simples y siempre siguen el mismo patrón: primero ofenden, para que el contrincante se enfade, y después dan el golpe de gracia al dejarle en ridículo. Ante la mención sexual, a Astoria se le encogieron las entrañas. Justo cuando estaba repitiendo que como volviera a acercarse a ella le castraría, Draco cogió un cigarro y sonrió sujetándolo entre los dientes—. Vamos, Austonia, no seas tan egocéntrica, ¿pensabas que me hablaba de ti? Me estaba refiriendo a mí y a mi afortunada cita de esta noche, por supuesto. Deja de soñar despierta.

La muchacha se aproximó a él justo cuando iba a prender con la varita el pitillo, se lo quitó de un tirón, lo partió, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisoteó. Por si acaso. Draco puso la misma cara que pondría un niño de diez años cuando su madre le dice que no va a comprarle una escoba de carreras nueva. O sea, enfurruñado y completamente indignado.

—¿Se puede saber qué…? —comenzó a reclamar. Pero su dama le cortó en seco, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Esta noche me llevarás a cenar —escupió. Mira que le dije que tenía que proponérselo poniendo ojitos, en plan seductor. Pero nada, ella prefería intimidarlo como si fuera un matón de quince años—. E invitarás tú.

—Ni hablar.

Astoria asintió un par de veces, como diciendo _"ya verás, ya"_. Se acercó con cara de póker a la chimenea y tras un toquecito de varita murmuró: _Narcisa Malfoy_.

Nuestro principesco protagonista dio un respingo en el sofá, alerta. _No será capaz,_ pensó, _¿verdad? _Iluso.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Decírselo a tu madre —respondió ella, muy ufana.

—¡¿Te estás chivando? —Draco no daba crédito, ¿no era ya mayorcita para esas cosas? Debería comportarse tan maduramente como él, que bailaba y cantaba medio desnudo cuando nadie le veía—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco?

—En realidad, diecinueve en una semana. —Dejó de mirarlo con aburrimiento cuando la cara de Narcisa se materializó entre las llamas. La mujer, muy contenta de ver que su futura nuera se comunicaba con ella, la saludó con una sonrisa. Astoria se puso manos a la obra con la pantomima: formó una cara de pena suprema, tapándose los ojos con una mano como si estuviera terriblemente triste—. Ah, Narcisa… ¡no sé qué voy a hacer!

—¿Qué te sucede, querida? —Draco se puso en pie sobre el sillón, tratando de ver algo.

—Oh, es una calamidad, ¡una tremenda calamidad! Esto no funciona —fingió un gimoteo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. No creo que pueda seguir adelante con este compromiso, Narcisa, tu hijo no parece estar interesado en mí…

Ahí fue cuando Malfoy masculló un _"¡pero será zorra!"_ y se lanzó hacia la demoniaca princesa. Como su madre se tragara las patrañas de esa horrible mujer acabaría regañándolo durante horas. Quizá incluso lo obligara a volver a casa y a casarse con una Weasley o alguna otra bruja desagradable. Entonces toda su vida se convertiría en un cliché edulcorado: posiblemente terminaría enamorándose de alguien inferior, se volvería buena persona, la comunidad mágica lo aceptaría y admiraría su reinserción, Potter y él se harían amigos con el paso del tiempo…

No, no podía dejar que ocurriera una estupidez como esa.

Fue corriendo hacia la chimenea, casi tropezando con la alfombra por el camino, y se situó justo detrás de Astoria. Su progenitora, que había empezado con el _"Draco Lucius Malfoy…"_ que nunca presagiaba nada bueno, frunció el ceño al ver cómo abrazaba por la espalda a su prometida. Vestido, por si se os había olvidado, únicamente con una camisa y unos calcetines.

Notó con especial satisfacción cómo la chica se quedaba rígida y le susurró al oído, como si le estuviera dando un beso en la mejilla:

—Te jodes. —Miró a su madre con una gran sonrisa y, achuchando a la damisela con más fuerza de la necesaria, dijo—: Oh, mamá, no le hagas caso a Astoria. Es que está un poco nerviosa, ¿verdad, _cariño_? —siseó, girándose hacia la aludida, que estaba más blanca que Lunática en invierno—. El problema es que ella quería ir hoy a cenar y yo no me encuentro bien.

—Ya, _caramelito_ —escupió Astoria, apretando los dientes y forzando una sonrisa terrorífica. Parecía un duende con dolor de muelas—, pero es que yo quiero ir hoy a un restaurante. ¿Cómo voy a saber si somos compatibles si no hacemos cosas juntos? No puedo comprometerme con alguien al que apenas conozco.

Narcisa miraba a uno y a otro alternativamente. No pareció notar el odio que desprendían o, si lo hizo, no le importó. Podría ser una típica pelea de enamorados, como aquella vez que le abrió la cabeza a Lucius con un candelabro al pillarlo coqueteando con su hermana Bellatrix. Porque no hablaban del Lord, no. Coqueteaban.

—¿Así que quieres conocerme _a fondo_, querida? —Malfoy paladeó las palabras con toda la indecencia que pudo. O sea, con mucha—. No hay problema. Iremos a cenar.

—Astoria, cielo —intercedió Narcisa—, procura que Draco coma bien, es un desastre. —La rubia la miró sin comprender mientras el precioso vástago de la mujer gruñía como un niño quejica—. Os recomiendo un restaurante maravilloso a las afueras de Londres que…

* * *

Los dedos de Draco tamborileaban sobre la mesa del local. A pesar de parecer tranquilo, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la otra mano, esos toquecitos sobre el tablero prevenían sobre el fin del mundo. Cuando el "toc, toc, toc" terminara significaría que su paciencia se había agotado y que todos moriríamos.

Y es que el rubiales es un obseso de la puntualidad. De su propia puntualidad. Eso quería decir que él llegaba justo cuando tenía que hacerlo, fuera una hora antes o una después de la señalada, y aquél con el que se había citado tenía menos de diez segundos para aparecer si no quería sufrir su ira.

—¿Desea un poco de vino mientras espera, señor? —le ofreció un camarero con aire temeroso. Un grupo de siete empleados llevaba unos quince minutos observando al joven y despótico cliente, sin querer ninguno ser el primero en acercarse a esa aura maligna que desprendía. Al final le tocó a Josh ir a sugerirle una copita: había perdido en "piedra, papel, tijera" y, al fin y al cabo, era el que tenía más huevos. Pensaba escupirle en la sopa como se pusiera muy borde. Menudo era Josh con los snob, los mantenía a raya a todos a base de esputos. Sus glándulas salivares tenían el poder, por mucho que él fuera el único que lo sabía.

—Lo que quiero es que… —comenzó Draco, apretando la mandíbula para contener toda su impaciencia—: ¿Pero qué demonios es eso?

Gracias a nuestra bella dama, Josh no tuvo que escupir en ningún sitio. Draco y Astoria habían decidido que se encontrarían en el restaurante: él no pensaba salir de casa con ella, como si fueran una vulgar pareja —que no eran, por mucho que fuera su prometida—, y Astoria tenía que ultimar detalles conmigo.

Le había dado unas directrices muy básicas para dejar a su principesco antagonista patidifuso. Además de la sugerencia de cuestionar su sexualidad, que había dado curiosos resultados esa mañana, comenté que quizá tendría más efecto no parecer un ser salido del armario de un bogart. O sea, vestirse enseñando cacha con algo que no fueran retazos de la túnica de Voldemort.

Como ya os he dicho, mi plan era muy simple y cliché. Y los clichés siempre funcionan en este tipo de historias: primero la princesa tenía que entrar por los ojos. Algo como _"Eh, mira qué buena estoy, imagíname desnuda"_. Después, cuando la anaconda del príncipe estuviera despierta y receptiva, tendría que pisotearla con aquellos tacones de diez centímetros.

Cuando una mujer pone en duda la virilidad de un hombre pueden pasar muchas cosas. Las dos más habituales son: el chico sufre, piensa que no tiene nada que hacer con ella, y corre a su casa a refugiarse en el porno mientras come helado de chocolate y escucha baladas de las Brujas de Macbeth. A veces solo ve porno, pero es menos divertido. La segunda opción es la que nos interesa: el buen mozo, herido, se enfurece y decide demostrar que la dama se equivoca.

¿De qué tipo creéis que es Draco? Ya habéis sido testigos del acercamiento con la excusa "moco" cuando Astoria lo llamó gay. Desde el colegio, cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo que tenía que ver con la homosexualidad, el rubio se ponía hecho una fiera. Es de ese tipo de chicos que consideran que "marica" es un insulto a su honor. O sea, un idiota.

Ahora que caigo, a lo mejor aquél beso que le di en cuarto influenció ese estúpido comportamiento. Eh, eh, no me miréis así, a mí Draco no me pone. Ya lo dije una vez, esas pestañas tan largas y rubias me dan repelús. Pero, qué queréis, estaba disfrazado con el uniforme de las chicas y… Bueno, da igual, eso es otra historia.

A lo que iba. Mi idea era muy sencilla: ella le pone cachondo, se ríe de él, y las feromonas hacen el resto.

Y todo eso habría salido a pedir de boca si nuestra princesa no pareciera un velocirráptor beodo.

Caminaba a trompicones, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y las manos extendidas para mantener el equilibrio. El rubio —y gran parte del resto de comensales—, con la boca abierta de par en par, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Y no del modo que cualquiera esperaría. En vez de mirarla con deseo, replanteándose su vida y decidiendo de sopetón que esa boda sería maravillosa, tenía cara de incredulidad. En plan _"que alguien la sacrifique, está sufriendo"_.

Todo el trabajo que invertí escogiendo un vestido rojo con un escote hasta el ombligo se fue al traste por esos tacones. Astoria ya me había mirado con odio cuando se los di, había dicho algo como _"no me gustan estas cosas"_, pero no imaginé que no fuera capaz ni de dar dos pasos erguida con ellos puestos.

Gracias a Merlín, a Draco se le fueron un par de veces los ojos al escote de la rubia. Algo es algo. Habría ido razonablemente bien si ella no hubiera decidido doblarse el tobillo y caerse al suelo, llevándose por delante la bandeja de un camarero. Ahí voló todo por los aires: vasos, bebidas, el camarero, la dignidad de Astoria, la exclamación ahogada de todos los que había en el local… Y, cuando ella se cayó de bruces al suelo y se quedó así tendida, bocabajo, todo quedó en silencio.

No sé si alguna vez os habéis caído en frente del chico que os gusta. Es espantoso, claro. Pero es mil veces peor caerse delante del chico al que odias pero tratas de impresionar, en un restaurante de chopocientos galeones el cubierto, y acabar descogorciada en el suelo mientras todo el mundo te mira.

Astoria decidió, muy inteligentemente, no moverse. Planeaba quedarse así y, con un poquito de suerte, mimetizar con el entorno y volverse invisible. Escuchó unos cuantos _"disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?"_ pero los ignoró. Estaba en modo avestruz: si no hablaba ni miraba, nadie la vería ni escucharía.

Dentro de su dolorida cabeza la imaginación comenzó a volar. Un noble caballero —moreno de ojos oscuros, claro— acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole un brazo, indignándose con la morbosa multitud y llevándosela en volandas hacia un lugar mejor. El patíbulo, por ejemplo. Estarían los dos solos y con el tiempo se reirían de lo sucedido.

Estaba decidiendo que ese príncipe moñas se llamaría Giuseppe cuando algo empezó a golpearle en un costado, cada vez más insistentemente. Gruñó y recibió como respuesta un golpe aún más fuerte.

Alzó ligeramente la cabeza con cara de cabreo y se encontró con un despectivo Draco. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y las cejas arqueadas, en plan _"soy un chico malo, guay que te cagas"_, pero estaba a su lado dándole patadas para que le hiciera caso. Patadas. No le tendía un brazo ni se indignaba con la multitud, no, le agredía. Cosa que a ella le importaba tres pepinos, claro, ya que ni se llamaba Giuseppe ni era un príncipe.

—Si querías lamerme los zapatos te has tirado al suelo cuatro metros antes —murmuró, con la sonrisa maligna empezando a formarse—. Aprende a calcular distancias, Austonia.

Era un monstruo, el némesis al que se tenía que cargar.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahí tirada? Levántate de una vez, pesada.

La humillada princesa frunció el ceño.

—No me da la gana. Voy a quedarme aquí.

Estaba enfurruñada y, claro, avergonzada. Había hecho un ridículo espantoso delante ese chico que de un momento a otro comenzaría a reírse como un psicópata. Aunque la mirara con indiferencia, ella sabía que se lo recordaría por el resto de su vida. _Es ese tipo de persona despreciable_, pensó, _que vive feliz haciendo infelices a los demás_.

En realidad eso es cierto. No estoy aquí para excusar el comportamiento de Draco Malfoy. Tiene que quedaros claro que no es un buen tío. Quizá, de entre todo mi antiguo grupo de amigos, él era el peor. Al menos en lo que a las chicas se refería. Esta historia no va de cómo él se convierte en una buena persona. Draco es Draco, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

Qué va. Esta historia va de cómo Astoria se da cuenta de que los príncipes no siempre llevan túnicas azules ni hacen declaraciones de amor eterno. Y de cómo él…

Ay, jolín. ¡Cortadme! Que como sigamos así os cuento la historia entera en cinco minutos. No, no, Blaise, muy mal. Hay que ir poco a poco. Pasito a pasito y con buena letra.

Quedaos con que él es un cabrón. Y con que a mí, en realidad, me importa una soberana mierda. Es más, en este punto de la historia estaba convencido de que le estaba haciendo una putada a Astoria. Sabed que me arrepentí un poquito. Hasta que llegué a casa y se me pasó.

¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, la damisela repantingada en el suelo, avergonzada y furiosa. Hizo un mohín involuntario y se mordió el labio con fuerza. La tía iba a ponerse a llorar. Luego entraría en modo berserker, destruiría el local y mataría a todos los que estaban en él.

—No te está mirando nadie —masculló Draco, sin fijarse en ella—. Me miran a mí, porque soy increíblemente guapo. No te creas tan importante, estúpida. —Entonces se agachó, cogió a la princesa de un brazo con muy poco tacto, y la levantó de un tirón—. Tengo hambre, así que siéntate de una vez.

* * *

—¿Que Draco ayudó a mi hermana? —dice Daphne, observándome con incredulidad.

—Algo así, sí. —Me encojo de hombros—. Aunque más bien parecía que intentaba ayudarse a sí mismo. Ya sabes cómo es: no soporta quedar en evidencia. Supongo que como todo el mundo estaba mirándolos se sintió incómodo. Al fin y al cabo, ella era su acompañante…

—No tiene nada que ver. —Ambos nos giramos hacia Theodore, descolocados. Él no nos devuelve la mirada, pero sigue hablando con aburrimiento—: A veces Malfoy hace cosas así. Pocas veces, pero las hace.

—¿Entonces a Draco ya le gustaba Astoria? —pregunta Daphne con curiosidad.

—Lo dudo. Simplemente se dedicó a romper unos cuantos espejos.

Esboza una sonrisa misteriosa, que ni su novia ni yo entendemos, y vuelve a hacer como si todo se la resbalara.

* * *

—Ahora entiendo lo que decía tu madre.

Astoria lo miraba con incredulidad. Les habían traído la comida hacía un rato y seguía sin creerse que Draco fuera a cenar _eso_. Si pensáis que _eso_ es alguna tontería como un montón de filetes o algo así, estáis muy equivocados. No, no, el rubito se había pedido tres postres. Pasteles y helados enormes empapados de sirope que se comía en plan señorito, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La miró de refilón, intentando parecer guay. No era tonto, sabía lo complicado que resultaba mantener su fachada de tipo duro y capullo mientras tenía los labios llenos de virutas de chocolate. Pero el tío le ponía empeño.

Fue a decir algo como _"mi dieta no es de tu incumbencia"_, pero con la boca repleta de nata habría quedado poco sobrio. Además, ese helado estaba riquísimo. Draco era feliz comiendo dulces, aunque fuera algo que no pensara decirle a nadie además de a su madre. Ese era el motivo por el cual cuando quedaba con las chicas no probaba bocado. No quería que lo asociaran con alguien adorable y tuvieran la desfachatez de ofrecerle caramelos o algo así. Él era un machote. Un machote que se esforzaba por no sonreír mientras paladeaba nata.

—Te vas a poner gordo —pinchó Astoria, en plan zorra.

La vanidad de Draco se cabreó. Tragó aquél delicioso manjar y apoyó la mejilla en una mano para lanzarle su miradita. No la miradita de _"eh, que te estoy seduciendo, bájate las bragas"_. Sino la de _"eres una cucaracha despreciable y no mereces ni que te aplaste con mi carísimo zapato"_.

—Y lo dice la que está comiendo cadáveres.

—¿Que yo qué? —Ella bajó la vista hacia su filete y suspiró con hastío—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es carne, idiota.

—Pues eso, un cadáver. Es asqueroso. —Arrugó los labios, para que su repugnancia quedara bien clara.

—Oh, por Merlín, no me digas que eres vegetariano.

A Draco se le cayó la cucharilla que había estado moviendo con aburrimiento. No entraba en sus planes que ella se enterara de esas cosas. Ahí el que tenía que ridiculizarla era él, no al revés.

La piel de sus mejillas se puso un poco rosita y todas las lectoras se tiraron de los pelos. Porque estaba muy mono, enfurruñadito y avergonzadito, ¿a que sí? Que se os ve el plumero, nenas. No sé por qué os suele pasar: veis a un chico que va de duro teniendo un desliz en su estoica personalidad y os saca de vuestras casillas. No negaré que es un buen método para ligar, aunque a mí no me funciona nunca. Tampoco es que él lo estuviera usando de esa manera. Para Draco, ligar consistía en hacer guarradas y mirar con lascivia, no en despertar instintos maternales en sus víctimas.

Aún así, Astoria no se dejó vencer. En vez de querer achucharlo, deseó pincharlo hasta que quisiera llorar por la humillación. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa cruel.

—No lo soy. No seas ridícula —espetó él.

—¿Comes carne?

—No.

—¿Pescado?

—No.

—Entonces eres vegetariano.

Draco la miró con odio. ¿Por qué habían terminado así las cosas? Era ella la que había empezado haciendo el ridículo, ¿no? Pensó en cómo tenía la desfachatez de burlarse de él cuando se había caído de boca al suelo hacía un rato.

—Tampoco me gustan las verduras, lista —soltó con retintín.

Astoria arqueó las cejas.

—Entonces no eres vegetariano, no. Eres imbécil. ¿Qué comes? ¿Helados?

—La nata tiene utilidades fascinantes —comentó, cambiando de tema y poniendo _esa_ sonrisa. Sí, la de bajarse las bragas y todo eso—. Puedes comértela _sobre lo que sea_, ¿sabes?

Le lanzó una significativa mirada al escote de nuestra protagonista. Ella se lo tapó, ofendidísima, mientras él soltaba una risita.

—Eres un cáncer de ser humano —le gruñó.

Él, en vez de molestarse, lamió la cucharilla, en plan cochino pero sexy, y decidió soltar todo aquello que un tío jamás tiene que soltar delante de una mujer si quiere llevársela a la cama. O sea, lo que piensa.

—No entiendo a las mujeres. Os vestís como unas zorras para calentarnos y luego os escandalizáis cuando os miramos. ¿Qué pretendías enseñando así las tetas con ese vestido? ¿Que me fijara en tus cejas? —Hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando esa estupidez—. Sois todas igual de ridículas.

Después de que Draco le quitara puntos a todos los hombres del planeta con ese desafortunado —aunque coherente— comentario, Astoria rechinó los dientes. Recordó mis sibilinas recomendaciones y soltó aire por la nariz. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a meterse con su heterosexualidad para que sufriera, cancelara el compromiso y, con suerte, acabara suicidándose bajo un puente mugriento y rodeado de ratas.

—Da igual cómo te pongas o lo genial que intentes aparentar ser. Eres condenadamente gay.

Cien puntos para Astoria y para todas las mujeres del mundo. Y diez para Potter, por si acaso.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

A pesar del brillo peligroso de esos ojos grises, la ilusa princesa no se amilanó. Sonrió aún más, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco.

—No comes carne, eres un obseso del dulce, bailas medio desnudo cuando nadie te ve —comenzó a enumerar, ayudándose de los dedos de una mano—, tu elfo doméstico se llama Potter, no es necesario que hable de tu peinado… La boda es para ocultarle al resto tu sexualidad, ¿no? Estoy segura de que cuando cojas confianza acabarás paseándote por la casa con mi ropa interior.

_Ya está_, pensó Astoria cuando Draco dio un puñetazo en la mesa, _ahora se irá a casa llorando y me dejará vivir en paz. _

Tranquilas, chicas. Obviamente no lo hizo. Menudo aburrimiento de historia sería ésta de haber sido así. Nuestro caballero de noble armadura se puso en pie y se tapó la cara con una mano. Parecía que fuera a llorar pero de entre los dedos se escapaba una risita que iba aumentando de volumen. Era una risita que daba bastante miedo, la verdad. Cualquiera que no hubiera tenido los ovarios de Astoria habría salido de allí pitando.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con la boca torcida, como si hubiera perdido del todo la cabeza.

Cuando Draco se destapó la cara, no había ni rastro de diversión en sus facciones. Más bien daba la impresión de que iba a morder a alguien de un momento a otro. Aún así, se pasó la lengua por el labio superior lentamente mientras se acercaba hacia donde su prometida estaba sentada.

Apoyó una mano en el respaldo de la silla de ésta y se encorvó hacia ella.

—Lo único que haré con tu ropa interior será arrancártela —siseó con frialdad.

—¿Qué dem…?

No terminó. Con la otra mano Draco le dio un tirón en el pelo, levantándole la cara, y la besó. Pues sí, qué poca delicadeza. Pero la verdad es que ese toque brutal y fiero tiene su qué, ¿verdad? Supongo que viene de serie con la personalidad de _"hago lo que quiero y me la suda que tú no quieras". _

Astoria no me contó cómo reaccionó el resto del restaurante. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y en esa posición sólo veía los iris grises de su acosador, fijos en ella. Intentó gritar y removerse mientras tanteaba con una mano sobre la mesa, buscando algo con lo que liberarse —suerte que no encontró el cuchillo—, pero se le olvidó todo cuando él le dio un doloroso mordisco en el labio inferior para que abriera la boca. La exclamación se ahogó en la garganta de su oponente y éste se tragó su desconcierto.

No fue uno de esos besos que recuerdas con cariño, la verdad. Ella lo odió, aunque las piernas le temblaran un poco por la situación —y porque el cabrón sabe lo que hace, lo digo con conocimiento de causa—, y él lo hizo únicamente por joder.

No le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la laringe por amor, para nada. Ojalá todo hubiera sido tan fácil. Simplemente, tal y como yo había supuesto, sintió la necesidad de demostrarle que no había que cuestionar su hombría. Son cosas que a veces hacemos los Slytherin. Como cuando cortamos con la novia y nos ponemos guapetones al volverla a ver. No queremos retomar la relación, para nada, queremos que se fastidie por lo que ha perdido. Aunque si cae y acabamos revolcándonos con ella en plan despechado, mejor que mejor.

¿Que si Draco dijo en serio lo de arrancarle la ropa interior a Astoria? Es probable que sí. Al fin y al cabo ella estaba buena y él tenía una extraña fijación por las tetas grandes. ¿Quién descartaría un polvo con una tía cachonda por el simple hecho de que le cayera mal? Qué tontería.

Eso sí, cuando se separó de ella, llevándose un buen mechón de pelo rubio como recuerdo, se limpió la boca con la servilleta. Había cumplido dos de las tareas su lista mental de cosas a hacer en esas situaciones: joder —disfrutándolo, no nos engañemos— y luego hacer como si le diera mucho asco. Ahora tocaba la salida triunfal.

Sonrió cuando le puso a Astoria la servilleta en la cabeza y se fue del restaurante la mar de tranquilo, sin mediar palabra. Se quiso mucho a sí mismo por irradiar esa actitud de tipo duro, claro, pero consiguió no demostrarlo.

No os cuento lo que hizo ella porque ya os lo podéis imaginar. Gritó, acuchilló su solomillo de buey, maldijo su suerte, alzó el puño prometiendo venganza, etcétera, etcétera.

Ya os hacéis a la idea. Mejor me centro en Draco, que me encanta narrar escenas cochinas. Tras ese punto y final con sello Malfoy, fue a recoger a la señorita Piernaslargas. ¿Queréis saber cómo se llamaba realmente? Ay, qué cotillas que sois. Pues os pienso dejar con la duda.

Era broma. Soy periodista. Bien. Piernaslargas tiene un apellido espantoso, que hace juego con su nombre. Mandy Brocklehurst, ¿os suena? Antigua Ravenclaw de nuestra edad. ¿Nada? Lo entiendo, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no existen, son los padres. Como los Reyes Magos.

Quizá se os ilumine si menciono que fue muy amiga de una curiosa señorita llamada Lisa Turpin. Ahora sí, ¿verdad?

Poco más que decir de ella. Me considero un hombre que ama a todas las mujeres por igual, pero reconozco que esa chica era demasiado idiota hasta para follársela. Draco, por su parte, no tenía ningún problema. Estaba maciza y se bajaba las bragas en menos de un pestañeo. No sentía ninguna necesidad de entablar conversaciones previas. Ni _"¿cómo te trata la vida?" _ni _"¿qué tal le va a tu novio?"_ ni _"¿cómo decías que te apellidabas?" _

Acabó, como era de esperarse, acorralándola contra la puerta de su casa, tanteándose en el bolsillo con una mano —buscando las llaves, no penséis guarradas— y tanteando bajo la falda de Piernaslargas con la otra —introduciendo otro tipo de llave, ya sabéis a qué me refiero—.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora desde el morreo "accidental" del restaurante, por cierto. Siempre me olvido de contar esos detallitos superfluos cuando atisbo sexo en el horizonte.

Horizonte al que señalaba la virilidad de Draco cuando finalmente consiguió abrir la puerta de su casa y arrastrar a la lerda dentro. Cerró con un pie, dando un portazo, y al señorito se le antojó que recorrer los escasos quince metros hasta su cama era demasiado. No, no, él quería darlo todo ya. Ahí. En el recibidor. Contra la pared.

Eso tenía ventajas, claro. Cuando acabara, ella tendría más cerca la puerta para marcharse y no volver nunca.

Pensar en eso mientras le lamía el cuello y le bajaba las bragas era bastante cínico. Pero así es Draco, un chico práctico dónde los haya.

También pensó, por cierto, que el sonido de su bragueta sería lo último que escucharía antes de los escandalosos gemidos de Piernaslargas. Y se equivocó.

Pobrecito. Que a uno le corten el rollo cuando está justo en ese punto jode. Este es el momento en el que todos nos compadecemos del rubio. Que es muy capullo, sí, sí, pero esa noche sus huevos lo pasaron mal.

—¡Oh! —Inciso: "oh" con muchas "oes"—. ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto, Draco!

El aludido dio un respingo y a punto estuvo el corazón de salírsele por la boca cuando reconoció la voz. Se apartó un poco de Piernaslargas y miró a su derecha, hacia el salón.

Sentada sobre el sillón, con una mano en la frente en una parodia exageradísima de Drama Queen, estaba Astoria. Y estaba gorda. Muy gorda. ¿Por qué tenía esa enorme barriga de repente? Seguía vestida tal y como en la cena, por cierto, aunque en vez de tacones llevaba unas zapatillas de andar por casa de peluche. Estrafalaria combinación, si me permitís el apunte.

—¡Creía que lo nuestro era especial, Draco! —gimoteaba ella, a voz en grito. Menos mal que no era actriz, no le habrían dado ni dos knuts por esa actuación—. ¡Y vienes a nuestra casa con esa… con esa…! ¡PELANDRUSCA!

Al libidinoso príncipe se le escapó una carcajada por el adjetivo. Pelandrusca. Anda que ya podía haber usado algo más impactante. Puta, zorra, Ravenclaw…

—¿Qué se supone que haces, Austonia?

—¿Quién es esta? —Piernaslargas parecía ofendida. Como si de verdad creyera que pintaba algo en aquella escena. Uno piensa que debería darse cuenta de que era una actriz secundaria. O una de reparto, incluso. Es más, ni siquiera debería tener líneas. Pero así son los amigos de Rowena, unos creídos.

Draco miró de reojo a la ninguneada señorita y murmuró con aburrimiento:

—Austonia.

Aust… Astoria lanzó un grito que en teoría tendría que ser de pena suprema, que más bien parecía un gorgorito diabólico. Como veneno burbujeando a mil grados.

—¡Soy su prometida, puerca! —Pelandrusca. Puerca. No sé qué papel creía que estaba representando, pero estoy seguro de que todos queremos que deje de hacerlo. El caso es que se preparó para soltar la bomba cuando comenzó a acariciarse esa enorme barriga que le había crecido en menos de una hora—. ¡Y esto es el fruto de nuestro amor!

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Eso es el fruto de que hoy te hayas puesto como una vaca comiendo cadáveres.

—Oh, infame —en serio, que pare ya—, ¿cómo puedes decir eso de nuestro futuro hijo? —El rubio se puso blanco y abrió mucho la boca. Ella aprovechó el impacto de sus mentirijillas para seguir con la pantomima—. ¿Qué crees que pensará…? —miró a un lado y a otro de la habitación y sus ojos desesperados se posaron sobre un marquito que había colgado en la pared. Dentro de él, vislumbró un escorpión petrificado—. ¿Qué crees que pensará nuestro niño, Escorpius, cuando nazca y se dé cuenta de que su padre lo confunde con un cadáver?

Al príncipe se le pasó el susto y sonrió burlón mientras se subía de nuevo la bragueta y se apoyaba contra la pared, olvidando por completo a su cita de esa noche.

—Escorpius. En serio. Escorpius. No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor.

—Sabes que es eso o Aracnus. Quizá Serpentus. Hay que seguir esa tradición de ridículos nombres que tienen los Malfoy.

—No llamaría a mi hijo Escorpius ni bajo amenaza de Cruciatus.

—¡He dicho que se llamará Escorpius y punto!

—Locos —susurró la actriz de reparto, a la que nadie prestaba atención. Había seguido el curioso debate moviendo a un lado y a otro la cabeza—. Estáis los dos locos. Me marcho de aquí.

Astoria la despidió haciendo un gesto alegre con la mano y, cuando la chica la miró con incredulidad, la rubia gritó con voz cantarina:

—¡No olvides llevarte las bragas, pelandrusca!

Su respuesta fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Piernaslargas es un pelín maleducada.

Draco se acercó a su milagrosamente embarazada prometida, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. A un paso de ella se agachó y examinó con interés el bulto de su vientre.

—¿Un hechizo? —tanteó.

—Un cojín.

Astoria se lo sacó de debajo del vestido con una mueca de suficiencia y lo dejó a un lado del sofá. Se puso en pie y se desperezó levantando mucho los brazos, como si estuviera agotada después de una dura jornada de trabajo. Ser la heroína cansaba un montón.

—¿A qué venía todo eso, Austonia? ¿Estabas celosa?

La sonrisa ladina del chico desapareció cuando ella lo miró con desgana.

—Ya te gustaría. Me voy a dar un paseo, buenas noches.

Él se quedó a triángulos. Se le había pasado por la rubia y áurea cabeza que después de esa escenita acabaría revolcándose con Astoria, no que ella pensara dejarlo con un palmo de narices —y un empalme de narices, también— después de haberle chafado el polvo.

—¿Que te vas?

Nuestra adorable cortarollos le lanzó una mirada cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta —sí, con el vestido rojo y las zapatillas de peluche— y Salazar Slytherin ronroneó en su tumba. El Sombrero no se había equivocado en la Selección.

—Mátate a pajas.

* * *

—¿Escorpius? —Le dio una calada al cigarro mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Qué nombre más horrible.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas y su prometida no había vuelto a casa. Draco, después de solucionar como pudo su "nerviosismo masculino", se instaló en el salón y cogió un puñado de los libros de Astoria.

¿Recordáis que cuando la metió a rastras en su casa metió también su caja de fantasías principescas de papel? Incluso hizo un hueco en la estantería para colocar esos volúmenes. No por deferencia, claro, pensó que a la chica le jodería ver que estaban tan expuestas esas patrañas.

Pasaba páginas y su ceja se alzaba más y más. Esa historia trataba sobre una niña a la que le gustaba un chico que tenía novia. No estaba muy claro si el chico ese respondía a sus sentimientos ñoños e infantiles. Luego había otro tipo que perseguía a la chavala y le pedía salir constantemente.

Típico triángulo amoroso, vaya. En un principio Draco estaba animado, pensó que, obviamente, eso acabaría en ménage à trois.

Pero nada. Ahí sólo había situaciones absurdas y trilladas y lágrimas por doquier. Todos sufrían que te cagas y se hacían los longuis para estirar aún más la trama.

El rubio apagó el cigarro y se acarició la barbilla con la pluma.

—Esta tía es tonta —rezongó—. Qué declaraciones en San Valentín ni qué cojones. Quítate la ropa de una vez.

Asintió, con aire experto, e hizo las anotaciones pertinentes sobre la página. Después, dibujó una polla con los cojones enormes.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Eh, beibis, ¡heme aquí! Ha pasado tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia, pero se me atragantó este capítulo en las primeras seis páginas y me vino la inspiración para Mortífago. Ahora, ya de vacaciones (¡AL FIN!), me he tirado una semana viendo comedias románticas y leyendo shojo, preparándome mentalmente para seguir con esto. No sé si seguiré un poco más con esta historia o volveré con Theodore. Según me dé. De la segunda tengo dieciséis páginas escritas, pero no lo he tocado desde que acabé.

Hablando de páginas, este capítulo me ha quedado larguísimo. 24. Diez más que los anteriores. Tampoco me preocupa, XD, si tengo que contar mucho, lo cuento, si no, pues no. La simetría me la pela, jiji.

A veeer, qué más os tenía que decir… ¡Ah, sí! Hay varias alusiones en este capi al fic de Mortífago, jiejie. No es necesario, en absoluto, leerlo para entender esto. Es que me gusta colar detallitos. Tampoco significa que esto sea una continuación del otro fic (eh… nada más lejos), pero siempre relaciono lo máximo posible todas mis historias.

Los detallitos, por si acaso, son: aquello que dice Theodore de los espejos, lo de Draco con el uniforme masculino siendo besado por Blaise, la mención a Lisa Turpin y… creo que ya.

La historia que describe al final Draco es un manga que me acabo de terminar (Strobe Edge). A mí me gustó bastante, que conste. Tengo una relación de amor/odio con el shojo: me ponen de los nervios las protagonistas femeninas, pero me enamoro de los masculinos. Ellas son híper lerdas y ellos híper guapos, qué le voy a hacer. Ais.

Bueno, cachondos, me voy a contestar a vuestros reviews. Y luego a disfrutar de mis merecidas vacaciones, oh, já, oh, já.

¡Muac!


End file.
